Valiant (Libro I) Una Aventura Cibernetica
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: La primer parte general de todo los libros. Aquí veremos a mi personaje en su etapa de infante y como él y su compañero NetNavi pasarán diferentes aventuras usando la tecnología.
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy buenas amigos míos, ¿como les ha tratado la vida?, pues yo estoy bien porque hoy les traigo una nueva historia y se trata sobre mi OC, esta vez se tratará del primer capitulo de toda la saga del libro Valiant, ya antes había publicado los primeros capitulo de los libros III (Inuyasha) y el libro IV (Rosario+Vampire), y desde el principio ya les había mencionado las series que compondrían su biografía.**_

 _ **A decir verdad, decidí poner esta serie porque necesitaba algo que relate la niñez de mi OC y la trama, tanto las tramas en el videojuego Battle Network del GBA, como del anime encajan bien para mi personaje ya que combina la ciencia, la tecnología y eso es lo que domina, como lo han visto en mis otras historias.**_

 ** _En esta entrega, Valiant tiene seis años de edad (pero muchos pensarán que es de 10), transcurriendo hipotéticamente en el 2004. Aunque normalmente en todas las sagas de Megaman jamás dicen una fecha exacta de los acontecimientos dentro sus respectivos juegos; Si miramos las intros, normalmente nos dicen que es el año "20XX", "21XX", "23XX", etc. Pero vemos la primera fecha con más frecuencia). Pero hay veces en las que el tiempo no es tan importante, como en este caso._**

 ** _Mi personaje viste más o menos posee los mismos colores en su versión adulta, solo que esta vez tiene diferente conjunto debido a su corta edad:_**

 ** _\- Cabello del mismo tono de colores azul y verde pero el estilo de peinado es distinto._**

 ** _\- Los ojos de mi personaje son de color azul, tendrá el cambio de ojos cuando llegue a la última parte de la historia._**

 ** _\- Una chaqueta negra y debajo de esta una camiseta negra con blanco al igual que los pantalones de vaquero masculino, tenis deportivos del mismo patrón pero con las suelas rojas. Un detalle adicional, en la camiseta, en el pectoral izquierdo lleva tatuado el símbolo de Umbrella, al igual que en la parte trasera del chaleco. No llevará sus tradicionales lentes en este libro hasta casi el final._**

 ** _\- "Valey" no tiene exactamente la misma fuerza y velocidad, ni el manejo de armas o jutsus como en su versión adulta pero de igual forma supera los niveles humanos; tiene la suficiente fuerza como para noquear hasta a un peleador de lucha libre y su inteligencia, un coeficiente intelectual de 180 (25% menos que en la actualidad)._**

 ** _Ahora hablaremos del NetNavi, el acompañante virtual de mi OC y el más relevante de esta entrega. Si vieron la portada de la historia probablemente ya se dieron cuenta en quien me basé, si no lo saben, pues se los diré:_**

 ** _Se trata de nada y nada menos que de "Axl", protagonista que sale en las ultimas entregas de la saga Megaman X, ¿se preguntarán porque lo escogí a el?, pues la respuesta es simple. Para empezar "Megaman" ya está ocupado, de hecho su versión de esta saga es el protagonista y "Zero" pues en esta saga es uno de los villanos de esta y no creo que hubiera sido buena idea combinar versiones alternas si lo hubiera escogido. (Ups!, creo que les Spolie a todos que no han llegado a esa parte o tan siquiera hayan visto el anime, lo siento). Y entonces vino mi ultima opción, Axl era el único de los tres protagonistas que quedaban y me di cuenta de que si quedaría para mi historia, no obstante, no hay muchas historias fanfic que involucren la participación de este._**

 ** _En esta historia, "Axl" contará casi con las mismas características que en los juegos MX7 y MX8:_**

 ** _\- Manejo de cualquier tipo de armas. Sus armas principales consisten en un par de pistolas gemelas acompañado de un sable de luz (en esta ocasión es el mismo que tiene Zero)._**

 ** _\- Con sus botas cohetes puede flotar por el aire por un breve periodo de tiempo._**

 ** _\- Su habilidad más característica es su capacidad para copiar la forma y habilidades de los oponentes a los que se enfrenta, gracias al Chip de Copia que tiene integrado en su sistema y lo usa a través de sus pistolas._**

 ** _\- Combate cuerpo a cuerpo (Primera característica original); solo en algunos casos usará solamente sus propias manos para pelear, tiene registrado todos los estilos de artes marciales como el Karate, Boxeo, Taekwondo, judo, etc)._** ** _Habilidades especiales en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo:_**

 ** _\- "Kouken" (Habilidad de los Sakazaki's en AoF y en KoF); dispara esferas de energía producidas en su interior._**

 ** _\- "_** ** _Haoh Shou Kouken"; en este caso, ahora dispara una gran esfera con más potencia que el básico._**

 ** _\- "Reppuuken" (Habilidad de Geese Howard en FF); consiste en lanzar energía pero esa se va deslizando a través del suelo, también puede hacer esta misma habilidad al doble, esto se denominaría "Double Reppuuken"._**

 ** _\- "Shippuuken"; es básicamente el mismo que el primero, solo que ahora los puede disparar mientras permanece en el aire, puede lanzar ya sea una o dos veces seguidas, en este caso se diría "Doble Shippuuken"._**

 ** _Todas estas habilidades Axl las puede hacer sin usar chip's, eso significa que puede hacerlo las veces que quiera._**

 ** _PD: También puede hacer el "Thrust Punch" como principal golpe con sus manos, al igual que "Chikyo Chagi" patada principal con los pies._**

 ** _\- Axl también puede combatir sin la necesidad de estar conectado con el operador (Segunda característica original). Si Valiant activa el modo "automático", su NetNavi puede controlarse por cuenta propia y usar todas sus habilidades sin usar Chips, así también como entrar y salir de un sistema cuando guste (siempre y cuando el cable de la PET siga conectado o cuando se desactive ese modo). Este modalidad se vio pro primera vez con los NetNavis "Stone-man" y "Blaster-man" en el anime._**

 ** _\- Energía Infinita (Tercer característica original); en otras palabras puede pelear tanto como quiera sin temor a perder fuerzas en un combate contra otro NetNavi._**

 ** _\- Su armadura es básicamente la misma que en los juegos, pero con la diferencia de que tiene el símbolo de Umbrella en el pecho. También es una de las ultimas creaciones de esa empresa al igual que su operador._**

 ** _* Este sería el "Deck" de Axl que consta de más de 30 chips de diferentes categorías:_**

 ** _* Armas:_**

 ** _\- Heavy Machine Gun "Ametralladora Pesada" (Basada en el modelo de una torreta vulcan machine gun); dispara una gran cantidad de balas de energía que se dispersan por en varias direcciones, principalmente derecho. Cuenta con una munición de 200 balas._**

 ** _\- Rocket Launcher "Lanzacohetes" (Basada en el modelo de juego de Halo); dispara un poderoso cohete de potencia masiva, los proyectiles son teledirigidos (fijan un objetivo hasta alcanzarlo o hasta que se le agote el combustible). Cuenta con un cargador de 2 cohetes y puede recargar solamente tres veces._**

 ** _\- Flame Thower "Lanzallamas" (Basada en el modelo del juego Gears of War); arma que arroja una llamarada de fuego de gran alcance, tiene un tanque de combustible de 200 y cuando se sobre calienta, se tiene que recargar girando de la manivela._**

 ** _\- Laser Gun "Arma Laser" (Basado en el modelo P.R.L 412 del RE4); Su brazo se convierte en un buster y dispara un potente y único disparo láser de color rojo de alcance extremo. Cuenta con una batería de 200% y solo puede disparar cinco veces (Cada dispare consume el 40%)._**

 ** _\- Bow "Arco" (Basado en el modelo del Gears of War); puede disparar flechas de energía o dardos explosivos que viajan a grandes distancias. Una de los soportes está compuesto de energía asimilando al poder de un sable de luz._**

 _ **\- Escudo "Alpha" (arma que existe en el periodo actual de mi OC con las mismas habilidad).**_

 ** _* Armas (Cuerpo a Cuerpo):_**

 ** _\- Sable de Luz (Como arma estándar)._**

 ** _\- Breaker (o mejor dicho, el Martillo); el diseño es igual que el del Megaman X8, las habilidades son las mismas que la del juego._**

 ** _\- Triple Rod (o mejor dicho, la Alabarda); el diseño es igual que el del Megaman Zero, el mismo caso del anterior, una lanza de de dos puntas en cada extremo._**

 ** _\- K-Knuckles (Nudillos K); sus manos adquieren dos nudilleras de acero que hace aumentar en un 10% los ataques de sus puños._**

 ** _\- B-Fan (Abanico-B); aparecen dos abanicos y con estos pueden crear ataques de viento y su segunda función le permite crear un pequeño campo de fuerza, pero a diferencia del "Escudo Alpha" este solo puede contener ataques regulares. (Estas dos ultimas también pertenecen del MX8).  
_**

 ** _\- Chain Rod (Barra de Cadena); consiste en una cuchilla de energía atada en una cadena y esta atraviesa el cuerpo del objetivo (si se trata de un simple virus), pero si se trata de un enemigo de mayor resistencia, la cuchilla se aferra a para así atraerlo a la fuerza hasta en un rango 25 metros de distancia. (El movimiento es similar al que hace Scorpion en todos los MK, incluso mi personaje dirá la frase "Get of ver here!". Una muy buena referencia)._**

 ** _\- Recoil Rod; consiste en un par de "Tonfas" de energía que mi personaje sostiene con ambas manos y puede hacer ataques rápidos con ellos, también puede cargar el ataque para aumentar el daño y lanzar ya sea al frente, arriba o abajo._**

 ** _Las "Tonfas" son armas de antebrazo origen chino y se usan para la defensa y ataque simultáneos. Estas dos ultimas armas también pertenecen al juego Megaman Zero._**

 ** _* Granadas (5 tipos):_**

 ** _\- Fragmentación._**

 ** _\- Incendiarias._**

 ** _\- Cegadoras._**

 ** _\- Nitrógeno Líquido (Congelan al rival cuando explotan)._**

 ** _\- Plasma._**

 ** _* Espadas (5 tipos)_**

 ** _\- El sable principal en su forma básica tiene el mismo poder que una Long Sword de nivel 2. Tiene un resplandor color verde indicando su estado neutral._**

 ** _\- Fire Sword; la espada se torna de color roja adquiriendo el poder del fuego. Habilidades especiales:_**

 ** _"Ryeunjin" (Habilidad de Zero en el MX4 que consiste en dar un ataque con la espada con un salto)._**

 ** _"Shouenzan" (Habilidad en el MX6, consiste en un golpe de fuego con la espada)._**

 ** _"Q-Blazer" (Habilidad en el MX5, mientras está en el aire puede poner su espada hacia abajo y clavarla en el suelo provocando una ligera llamarada)._**

 ** _\- Aqua Sword; la espada se torna de color azul adquiriendo el poder del agua y el hielo. Habilidades Especiales:_**

 ** _"Hyouryuushou" (Habilidad en el MX8); mi personaje hace un ciclón de hielo con múltiples giros con la espada._**

 ** _"Hyouretsuzan" (Habilidad en el MX4 y tiene la misma función que el "Q-Blazer", solo con la diferencia de que la espada se convierte en una filosa lanza de hielo._**

 ** _"Ice Dragon" (Dragón de hielo. Habilidad de Fary Leviathan en la saga MZ; consiste en crear a un dragón hecho completamente de hielo)_**

 ** _\- Electro Sword; la espada se torna de color amarilla y está rodeado de electricidad. Habilidades Especial:_**

 ** _"E-Blade" (Habilidad en el MX5 y es igual que el "Ryeunjin" solo que la diferencia es que la espada se transforma en electricidad)._**

 ** _"Raijinshou" (Habilidad en el MX7, el movimiento es similar al "_** ** _Hyouryuusho" y la diferencia es que crea un ciclón de un tornado eléctrico)_**

 ** _"Raijingeki" (Habilidad del MX4; la espada se convierte en un poderoso rayo azul y expulsa el poder de un golpe)._**

 ** _"Raikousen" (Habilidad del MX8; en esta ocasión la espada junto con el brazo de Axl se convertirán en un lanza eléctrica y cuando sea el momento apropiado para atacar. Se volverá temporalmente invisible dejando un rastro de electricidad que arraza con todo lo que esté en frente de el hasta 100 metros de distancia)._**

 ** _\- Hero Sword (Espada de nivel 3): En este caso, uno de las manos de Axl se convertirá en espada como a cualquier otro personaje cuando se utiliza un chip tipo espada._**

 ** _\- Al mismo tiempo, también puede hacer la famosa técnica del "Programe Advance" que consiste en la combinación de tres chips consecutivos y en sincronía (Sword, Wide Sword y Long Sword)._**

 ** _* Otros (Accesorios):_**

 ** _\- Stealth_** ** _"Camuflaje" (Se vuelve temporalmente invisible por un breve periodo de tiempo)._**

 ** _\- Hook "Garfio" (De su cinturón dispara un gancho para sujetarse de algún soporte o para atrapar al rival)._**

 ** _\- Afterimage "Ilusión de imagen" (Puede crear una o más copias falsas de si mismo para engañar a otros)._**

 ** _\- "Multiplicación" (Con este chip puede crear un clon o más de uno del NetNavi con casi las mismas habilidades que el original, sirve en caso de enfrentarse a una horda de virus)._**

 ** _* Giga Chips (Ataques Giga, las más poderosas del Deck):_**

 _ **\- "Rakuhouha" (Habilidad en el MX4); el personaje golpea el suelo expulsando múltiples esferas de energía en todas las direcciones.**_

 ** _\- "Rekkoha" (Habilidad en el MX6); esta habilidad especial consiste en que el personaje golpea el suelo haciendo caer grandes rayos de energía rodeando toda el lugar, dependiendo de la arena donde se activa es donde alcanzará mayor alcance)._**

 ** _\- Tenshouha; el personaje golpea el suelo crenado un pilar de energía que sirve tanto en defensa como en ataque. (Basicamente es una combinación del movimiento del MX8 junto con la habilidad que hace Omega Zero en el MZ3)_**

 ** _\- "Raging Storm" (Habilidad de Geese Howard del FF); esta habildad consiste en que el personaje junta sus dos manos y las pone en el suelo creando un enorme barrera de energía. Tiene un segundo nivel que consiste en hacer el mismo movimiento pero en lugar de solo energía, libera una poderosa lluvia de electricidad que va aumentando de rango en cada segundo._**

 ** _\- Proton Cannon "Cañón de Protones" (_** ** _ ** _Similar al de Iron-Man en los juegos Marvel vs. Series)_** ; el brazo de Axl se convierte en un buster y dispara una poderoso rayo de energía de alcanza inmenso que arrasa todo lo que toca a su paso. *  
_**

 ** _* Armor Chips (Chips de Armadura); con estos chips, el NetNavi puede mejorar su armamento adquiriendo mejoras en cada parte de del cuerpo (casco, torso, brazos y piernas). En esa ocasión, la nombraré la "Ultimate Armor"; armadura de la saga Megaman X, las mas abundante y las más poderosa. El modelo es igual que en el X4, X5 y X6._**

 ** _Cada parte de la armadura tiene una habilidad especial que la hace única:_**

 ** _\- El Casco permite al usuario leer los movimientos del contrincante y anticiparlos, al mismo tiempo puede rastrear por completo los sitios red que visite un NetNavi y activar/desactivar los sistemas de seguridad sin necesidad de un código. La Habilidad especial del casco permite aumentar los efectos de los chips al doble. eso significa que, se pueden usar dos veces._**

 ** _\- El Torso aumenta la resistencia en un 50% de todos los ataques, tiene una mochila cohete sobre la espalda permitiendo volar completamente. La habilidad especial del torso consiste en el "Nova Stricker" o "Super Golpe Nova", el usuario es cubierto por una barrera de energía y expulsa ese poder mediante una deslizamiento aéreo (Si han jugado esos juegos, probablemente saben como es el movimientos). El especial solo puede usarse una vez y tiene que esperarse 90 segundos para recargarse._**

 ** _\- Los Brazos de la armadura reemplazan las pistolas gemelas y en su lugar adquiere dos buster's en cada mano (pero se conserva el sable de luz); funcionan como cualquier otro buster convencional pero puede cargar energía para hacer disparos más potentes:_**

 ** _\- Buster (Nivel 1); dispara bolas de energía pequeña de color amarillo. Daño: Regular._**

 ** _\- Buster (Nivel 2); dispara un bola de energía mediana de color verde. Daño: Regularmente Elevado._**

 ** _\- Buster (Nivel 3); dispara una bola de energía de color azul. Daño: Alto_**

 ** _\- Buster (Nivel 4); cada brazo puede disparar dos bolas de energía azules, la segunda esfera del segundo disparo es rodeado por un anillo rosado (Igual que el "Giga Armor" en el MX2). Daño: Alto en cada disparo._**

 ** _\- Buster (Nivel 5); tiene la misma habilidad que el nivel 4 solo que la diferencia es que el ultimo tiro consiste en un corte creado con el sable de luz (De la misma manera como disparan X con la "Hyper Gold Armor" en MX3). Daño: Masivo (con el corte del sable)._**

 ** _La habilidad especial de los brazos consiste en disparar un potente esfera de energía de plasma y cuando golpea al objetivo u objetivos deja un rastre de electricidad provocando un daño adicional (Igual que en todas las entregas en donde sale la Ultimate Armor), podríamos suponer que este sería el "Nivel 6" por así decirlo. Daño: Extremo._**

 ** _\- Las Piernas aumentan la velocidad del usuario extraordinariamente, permite dar salto con mayor altura y distancia, también permite caminar a través de las paredes facilitando el equilibrio en algunas terrenos. La habilidad especial de las piernas consiste en el "Dash" o "Deslizamiento", con las suelas de las botas permitiendo un fácil desplazamiento sobre tierra, también se puede hacer un doble salto con un ligero impulso o inclusive un "Dash Aereo"._**

 ** _Estas son las habilidades que tienen cada parte si están separadas, eso significa que el poder no está el 100% de su capacidad) pero cuando se juntan, ahí es cuando se libera completamente los poderes de la Ultimate Armor. **_**

 ** _* La mayoría de los chips mencionados, no pertenecen exactamente en los juegos o en el anime. Son personalizados, osea que creados por invención mía, es para darle algo de originalidad._**

 ** _** La "Ultimate Armor" también es invención de mi parte (se muy bien que ya pertenece a otros juegos pero yo decidí incluirlo en esta historia). La armadura en sí es canon, osea que tiene un historia propia dentro del anime que mas adelante explicaré._**

 ** _Se preguntarán el por qué varios de los chips y técnicas están escritas en inglés y japones, a pesar de que estas tienen traducción. Lo que pasa es que en cualquiera de los doblajes del Megaman NT Warrior (Principalmente Japones, Ingles y Español Latino), todos los personajes mencionan el nombre de todas sus técnicas en inglés, o al menos la mayor parte de ellas y también los nombres son cambiados en cada doblaje. Por ejemplo:_**

 ** _\- En el occidente, nosotros nombramos al personaje "Megaman" como siempre lo hemos conocido mientras que en el oriente es conocido como "Rockman"._**

 ** _\- También "Lan Hikari" (el protagonista de esta saga) es nombrado así en los doblajes del occidente mientras que su Seiyu lo nombran "Netto Hikari"._**

 ** _\- Otro ejemplos son: "Chaud Blaze" (el rival de Lan)" es conocido en japón como "Enzan Ijuuin" y su NetNavi "Protoman" es nombrado solamente "Blues"._**

 ** _Hay otros personajes que también les cambiaron el nombre en los doblajes pero no me detendré a nombrarlos todos ya que son demasiados. Mi punto sobre este tema es el siguiente, el lenguaje lo tomaré en cuenta ambos doblajes (Latino y japonés) ya que vi esa serie en los idiomas y los dispararé a lo largo de la historia, primero iniciaremos con el doblaje latino pero solo haré de todo lo que pudieron hacer ya que el anime no fue doblado completamente y hay algunos episodios que no doblaron al español sin mencionar que las temporadas posteriores a la principal, tampoco fueron traducidas._**

 ** _El actor que prestaría la voz a mi personaje sería Irma Carmona (Voz de Ranma "mujer" en Ranma 1/2)._**

 ** _Si habláramos de doblaje americano sería "Cole Howard" (Voz de Megaman en el juego Powered Up)._**

 ** _Su Seiyu sería el "Megumi Ogata" (La voz de Yugi Muto y Atem en la temporada 0 del anime hecho por Toei Animation)._**

 ** _La voz para Axl sería el de Isabel Martañon (La voz de Naruto en latinoamerica). Si han jugado los juegos del X7 y X8 se darán cuenta de que tanto su seiyu como su voz en inglés, suenan algo infantiles para su apariencia de Reploid y justo pensé que le encajaría bien de acuerdo a su personalidad._**

 ** _El diseño de la PET de mi OC es de color negro junto con la insignia de Umbrella estampado en la parte inferior derecha del dispositivo, normalmente la mayoría de los personajes humanos las tienen de color azul a excepción el de Chaud ya que el de él es de color rojo._**

 ** _Tomemos en consideración que esta historia inicia justo en la primer temporada del anime, para ser preciso un año antes de los sucesos de esta cuando Valiant adquiere por primera vez Axl. El primer acto será justo en la temporada del Primer Torneo N1, (de los episodios 10 al 22 respectivamente)._**

 ** _Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que explicarles acerca del contenido de mis dos protagonistas, se que hay conceptos que probablemente no haya tomado en cuenta, si hice algún error pueden decírmelo en los Reviews._**

 ** _Declaro antes de empezar:_**

 ** _\- Megaman y todas sus sagas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom y de Keiji Inafume (se muy bien que él ya no pertenece a esa empresa desde hace años, pero eso no lo deja de ser su creador original)._** ** _Axl también le pertenece a Capcom por estar en la saga Megaman X._**

 ** _\- Los elementos y referencias usados de otros animes y videojuegos tampoco me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños._**

 ** _\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad al igual que la historia; yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar, ¡COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro I)**

 **(Iniciando una Aventura Cibernetica)**

 **Prólogo**

 **(Insertar la música de este vídeo como intro oficial de la historia:** **/watch?v=tsfib_Gbsvw)**

 _-Todo personaje tiene una historia, con un inicio, un desarrollo y un final. En esta ocasión nos centraremos en la primera gran aventura de un chico conocido como "Valiant" y del cómo se hizo compañero de una inteligencia artificial por obra del destino. ¿Que cosas los deparará en el futuro?. Los sabremos ahora mismo-_

 **Ubicación: Europa**

En una lujosa mansión ubicada en algún país del continente europeo, se encontraba un joven de cinco años de cabello verde y azul con gafas oscuras escribiendo un tecto en sus cuadernos sobre una mesa mientras estaba siendo únicamente iluminado , este niño era conocido como "Valiant" o como le dicen allá "El Alpha".

"Listo, ya terminé" - decía mientras cerraba sus libros y estiraba los brazos de tanto escribir, recién había terminado de escribir un ensayo de 5000 palabras acerca de la teoría de la relatividad descubierta por el mismo Albert Einstein en el año 1915. Esto tan solo le tomó 90 minutos en terminarlo - "Iré por algo de comer" - se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir por un refrigerio.

"¿Necesita algo señor Valiant? Puedo traerle algo de almorzar si usted lo desea" - habló su mayordomo personal mientras seguía limpiando. a él le habían asignado cuidar y cumplir las ordenes del niño sin cuestionar, después de todo era el hijo del hombre que era conocido como "Albert Wesker" pero él chico no sabía nada sobre él.

"Ahora que lo dices Charles, me gustaría una pizza grande de doble queso con pepperoni y champiñones... ah, y una soda de uva mediana" - Valiant le ordenó a su mayordomo y el tomó en cuenta su orden.

"Entendido" - Charles apretó un botón y habló a través de un micrófono - _"Personal de cocina, traer en el cuarto del amo Wesker una pizza grande de doble queso con pepperoni y champiñones, y una soda de uva mediana"_ \- les dio indicaciones a los chef's de la cocina y estos inmediatamente comenzaron a cocinar. El mayordomo dejó de apretar el botón - "Su orden llegará en 15 minutos, señor"

"Hmph, 15 minutos. Creo que moriré de hambre" - comentó sarcásticamente mientras iba a su alacena y tomó una bolsa de papas fritas - "En fin, la perfección siempre toma su tiempo" - suspiró mientras abría la bolsa de frituras.

"¿Ya terminó con sus deberes, señor?" - Charles inquirió mientras guardaba sus libros de texto en el orden correspondiente.

"Tu ya sabes la respuesta Charles, todo fue tan fácil como siempre" - respondió Valiant mientras se recostaba en su cómodo cojín en forma de Sandwich de helado - "La secundaria no fue la gran cosa y tampoco este ensayo" - Valiant estudiaba en casa porque no había ningún colegio en el país le suficientemente adecuado pasaba nivel que, se había saltado varios grados debido a sus excelente notas y ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre para descansar antes de que inicie con el nivel medio superior.

"Su inteligencia es admirable, señor" - su mayordomo lo elogió por su brillante intelecto, se notaba a simple vista que era el hijo de su padre.

"Hmph, no necesitas repetírmelo 6 veces Charles, pero de todas formas gracias" - dijo con mucho mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

*Toc Toc!* - en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y Charles fue a abrirlo para comprobar quien era. Cuando la abrió, vio a una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

"Oh, señorita Wong, ¿a que se debe su visita?" - justo cuando dijo ese apellido, Valiant se levantó de su cojín y se dirigió a la puerta para ver a la persona que estaba allí.

"Vine a ver a mi chico favorito y entregarle un paquete especial" - Ada habló mientras sostenía una caja en sus manos.

"¡Ada!" - el joven Wesker mientras corría a abrazar sus piernas - "¡Me alegra de que hayas venido!" - de todas las personas que él conocía, después de Charles, Ada Wong era la que persona que más le agradaba ya que era su niñera desde que era bebé. Cada vez que lo visitaba, jugaban, platicaban e inclusive ella le leía literatura cuando era hora de dormir

La mujer vestida de rojo sonrió y le acarició su cabeza - "También me alegra verte, Valey" - esa era su apodo que ella mismo se lo dio - "Vino hasta aquí para entregarte esto" decía mientras le entregaba el paquete y eso hizo jadear a Valiant.

"¡Oh por dios, ¿acaso es lo que creo que es?" - preguntó emocionado, "eso" era lo que estaba esperando con tantas ansias.

Ada asintió con la cabeza - "Así es, es justo como te lo prometieron si terminabas la secundaria y cumplías 5 años"

"¿Y no hay alguna otra razón?" - inquirió con la ceja de intriga, este día era especial.

La mujer puso una mano sobre su boca y jadeó - "Ohhhhhhh, por poco se me olvida. Es tu cumpleaños numero 5, por esa razón te traje este regalo y además de tu pastel favorito" - le hizo entrega de otra caja envuelta con un decorado, el niño Wesker no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el primer presente y lo abrió para ver su pastel.

"¡Ohpordios,ohpordios!" - se emocionó tanto al ver su pastel de su sabor favorito - "¡Es... es de mousse de chocolate!" - tenía escrito la frase _"Feliz Cumpleaños 5, Valey"_ y cinco velas en el centro. Siempre le ha gustado esta pasteles, a pesar de ser inteligente y maduro, se pone imperativo cuando está enfrente de esta torta, le metió el dedo encima de la cubierta y la probó - "¡Eres la mejor, Ada!"

"No hay de qué, pequeño campeón" - ella debía admitir que, de todos los hombres que ella conocía, Valiant era el más amable que haya visto, a pesar de que era un infante, era un super dotado porque hasta ahora no se ha equivocado en ningún pregunta que ha contestado, y todo empezó desde que cumplió el primer año de edad. Lo único que no comprendía es ¿por qué su padre no pasa tiempo con el?, es algo que todavía no entendía de su jefe - "Bien, eso es lo de menos, que te parece si mejor abres tu otro regalo."

"Si" - asintió con la cabeza y agarró el otro paquete y la puso sobre la mesa, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y cuando le quitó la envoltura jadeó de la impresión porque era exactamente lo que espera - "¡No puede, esto es...!"

La señorita Wong asintió con la cabeza - "Así es jovencito, tu propia **PET** "

"¡Yaaaaaaaaay!" - Valiant se emocionó tanto de su regalo. En la actualidad, estos aparatos conocidos como "Terminal Personal" eran la moda que invadía al mundo, la mayoría de los niños y algunos adultos eran poseedores de una **PET** propia con un NetNavi personalizado. Con las **PET's** se podían hacer muchas muchas cosas fantásticas debido a sus múltiples funciones: Se pueden hacer llamadas al igual que teléfono celular, enviar correos electrónicos, varias transacciones monetarias y sobre todo, se puede conectar a la Internet como lo haría un ordenador convencional (De hecho, La segunda parte que contenía su regalo era un adaptador especial que se conectaba directamente a la PC para hacer hacer ajustes al NetNavi)

Pero esa no era la mejor parte, la cereza del pastel eran las batallas virtuales, el cable que tenía el aparato permite conectarse a cualquier terminal con una entrada usb y ver en un proyección holográfica a tu NetNavi en una escala mayor y verlo pelear contra virus u otros NetNavis como si fuera un auténtico videojuego.

Esa larga espera y esas horas de dedicación a sus deberes escolares por fin dieron frutos.

"Al parecer le gustó demasiado su nuevo regalo" - comentó Charles mientras seguía contemplando la actitud de su amo, Ada estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo el mayordomo, muy pocas veces lo veían reír de verdad ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en los libros y apenas tiene tiempo para divertirse.

"Por cierto este regalo te lo envió tu padre" - tras decir eso, los ánimos del niño peli azul-verde se detuvieron.

"¿Mi... padre?" - se quedó en blanco al oír esa ultima frase, no sabía quien era su padre o tan siquiera si tenía una madre. Lo único que sabía es que fue creado a través de una super-computadora de la extinta Umbrella y por el ADN de su padre. Y hasta nadie le ha dicho nada sobre él, ni siquiera Charles y Ada y eran las personas que más le tenían afecto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, estaba consiente de lo que dijo pero tenía que hacerlo - "Si, el mismo personalizó y re-diseñó tu PET y creó tu propio NetNavi personalizado"

"¿Mi NetNavi personalizado?" - ese elemento era el más importante de todos ya que es la inteligencia artificial que vivía en el dispositivo y estaban hechos precisamente para su navegador de acuerdo a sus personalidad.

"El se encargó personalmente de la supervisión de su desarrollo en los laboratorios Tricell y lo ha ajustado especialmente para ti; te ayudará en tus deberes diarios y también lo preparó para el combate. De hecho, esto es lo que necesitarás cuando lo conectes a una terminal" - Ada le hizo entrega de otro presente, y este consistía en un Kit de Battle Chips de batalla, de esa manera su NetNavi personalizado tendrá un apoyo extra en una pelea.

"¿Entonces... lo hizo todo para mi? Ojalá lo pueda ver algún algún día para darle las gracias personalmente por este regalo" - dijo Valiant con mucho anhelo.

Ada tocó su hombro y le dio una cálida sonrisa - "Ya verás que algún día lo verás en persona"

"¿Tu sabes como es mi padre, Ada?" - justo cuando preguntó eso, Ada se puso nerviosa en el interior, de hecho si lo quisiera podría decírselo ahora mismo pero desafortunadamente le dieron la estricta orden de no revelar la identidad de Wesker a "Alfa" (el nombre original de Valiant) y no quería arriesgarse a las consecuencias si desobedecía esa orden pero no había peor castigo que mentirle a niño más bien, a su niño favorito - "Digamos que tu padre... es alguien frío y calculador pero con intelecto reconocible" - no podía olvidar la vez que lo conoció hace tantos años, cuando fue el incidente de Racoon City a causa del virus-T y desde entonces ha estado trabajando para en sus misiones - "Pero tu Valey... has heredado algo más que solo el ADN de tu padre y su aspecto, heredaste también su intelecto y eso te hace convertir en un autentico niño prodigio" - sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que lo hacía distinto, a pesar de que fue creado por las células de Wesker y casi su apariencia, no mostraba exactamente la actitud despiadado que lo caracterizaba, tal vez esa era la razón que lo hacía diferente y del porqué está apartado de él.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices" - Valiant no era un tonto, sabía en el interior que ella sabía más de lo que le dijo y lo conocía cara a cara, pero alguna extraña razón nadie le quieren acerca de él, ni siquiera había una fotografía para darse un idea de como luce, pero el niño confiaba y respetaba Ada como si fuera su mamá y no hacía nada en su contra. Al final, todo misterio se desenmascara y estaría listo para afrontar la verdad, aún siendo muy joven.

Fue en ese momento cuando la mujer vestida de rojo decidió volver al tema principal - "Vamos Valiant, abre tu regalo, no querrás que se llene de polvos, ¿o si?" - al decir eso, el joven con gafas oscuras entró en razón.

"Es verdad, no me la pasé horas y horas en la biblioteca de la mansión para dejar que mi PET se oxide sin antes usarlo" - el niño Wesker abrió la tapa de la caja y sacó su PET pero llevó una gran sorpresa - "¡Wooooow, este PET... se ve diferente" - el diseño era igual que todos los otros al igual que los controles y normalmente vienen de color azul, pero este era de color negro y con la insignia de Umbrella estampado en la parte inferior derecha.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Si han visto como es el PET de Lan, probablemente ya han de saber de que tiene su insignia en la parte inferior donde está en rojo).**_

"Como te dije antes, tu padre se encargó personalmente del desarrollo y también se encargó del diseño personalizado, ¿te gusta?" - Ada le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Me gusta!" - respondió con entusiasmo, el negro era el color que lo caracterizaba (el patrón de sus vestimentas combinan con el aparato). De hecho ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo hacer su propio diseño para su PET y así hacerlo un poco diferente a todos los otros, pero ya le ahorraron el trabajo el trabajo.

"Bien, ahora enciendelo" - conociendo su intelecto, el ya tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba ese aparato y no necesitaba explicación de alguien, o tan siquiera leer el manual de instrucciones para guiarse. Valiant apretó el interruptor y la pantalla del PET se encendió mostrando unas letras con las siglas " **PET"** , unos momentos después las letras desaparecieron dejando solamente la pantalla en negro y eso dejó confundido al niño.

"¿Que pasó? ¿eso es todo?" - preguntó un poco desilusionado, ni siquiera un día de estreno y ya mostraba fallos - "¿Algo debía suceder?"

 _ **"Bueno, yo creo que si"**_ \- habló una voz electrónica que todos en el cuarto pudieron escuchar con claridad.

"¿De donde vino eso?" - preguntó Charles confundido.

 _ **"Aquí abajo" -**_ volvió a llamar la voz misteriosa vez y todos miraron hacia abajo. Había una persona virtual dentro de la pantalla del PET; llevaba puesto una armadura azul marino con algunos detalles en rojo y blanco. De su espalda sobresalían unas "alas" largas y puntiagudas. Tenía el cabello marrón y unos ojos color verde esmeralda, en su rostro tenía una cicatriz en forma de "X" - **"Hola, Valiant"** \- esa persona le saludó a su dueño.

"¿Mmm?, hola..." - Valiant le devolvió el saludo y se quedó confuso porque esa inteligencia artificial supo su nombre - "Disculpa ¿Quien eres tu?"

 _ **"Hmph, ¿pues quien más? ¿Michael Jackson?"**_ **-** respondió con sarcasmo mientras reía - _**"Ok era broma. Soy Axl y soy un NetNavi programado por tu padre"**_ \- Axl se presentó como debía y lo único que recibió fue la mirada perdida de su navegador - _**"¿Mmm?, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?"**_ \- el NetNavi trató de sacarlo de su trance.

"Oh, lo siento. Es que me quedé impresionado con lo grandioso que te ves" - lo elogió por su aspecto, su diseño de armamento era más de lo que esperaba.

 _ **"Je je je, gracias supongo"**_ \- Axl se rascó la cabeza de la vergüenza y no podía culparlo. Si su dueño con tan solo verlo se quedó impresionado, ya quisiera ver su expresión cuando lo vea en acción.

"Entonces Axl... ¿de verdad eres mi NetNavi personalizado?" - el niño Wesker le preguntó a su nuevo compañero y el asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **"Así es, fui inventado con el propósito de ayudarte a ti en lo quieras en tus labores diarias, Valiant: Como organizar tus correos, tu agenda, responder tus llamadas, en tus tareas escolares y sobre todo, para el combate"**_ \- le explicó acerca de sus funciones principales, tal como lo programó su creador.

Valiant se quedó impresionado por las funciones de su nuevo NetNavi, pero otro lado ya sabía eso porque ya tenía conocimiento previo de estos ciber-guerreros - "¿Entonces, tu sabes algo acerca de mi padre?" - Valiant inquirió con mucha curiosidad, tenía la esperanza de que el respondiera sus dudas.

 _ **"Lo siento... eso es confidencial"**_ \- fue lo único que Axl respondió y eso dejó perplejo al muchacho.

"¿Queeee?, ¡Pero me dijiste que podías ayudarme en lo que yo quisiera!" - le exclamó porque su NetNavi al parecer no puede hacer todo como había declarado.

 _ **"Se muy bien lo que dije, pero hay cosas que me pidieron específicamente que no te revelara aún siendo mi dueño"** _ \- pero antes de que Valiant dijera algo, Axl le interrumpió - _ **"Y créeme... no busques la forma de sacarme la respuesta, aún si me amenazas con borrar mis datos no cambiará mucho la cosa porque eso sería inútil"**_ \- el ya tenía previsto esto y sabía como tratar con su operador.

"Wow Axl, eres alguien que sabe usar la palabra" - lo que le dijo era un pequeña prueba para saber la personalidad de su NetNavi y saber si era adecuado para sus estándares. Afortunadamente era justo de su estilo; Asertivo, listo, independiente y sin obedecer mucho a la gente autoritaria, aún si son del mismo mando.

 _ **"Pues gracias y supongo que aprobé tu prueba, ¿no es verdad?"**_ \- inquirió como si no lo supiera. El adivinó su pequeña jugarreta.

"¿Así que tu también puedes leer la mente?" - Valiant tenía la habilidad de la telepatía y de esa manera puede saber lo que piensan las personas.

Su NetNavi se encogió de hombros - _ **"Algo así, digamos que tengo cierta habilidad para saber lo que piensan las maquinas y saber sus movimientos con anticipación. Al fin y al cabo, tu y yo estamos conectados de alguna manera ya que tú eres un Cyborg y tu nombre es "Alpha"**_ \- Axl sabía como era su dueño, mitad humano mitad robot con ambas inteligencias combinadas en un solo ser.

"No puedo decirte que estás equivocado. Muy pocas personas saben lo que realmente soy" - solamente las personas que vivían en esta mansión conocen como era el chico peli-azul con verde y con gafas, el resto del mundo solo lo conocen como "el niño prodigio". Y los únicos doctores que lo atendían eran los médicos de la mansión y los científicos de la empresa Tricell, ya que si iba a un hospital común, se revelaría su identidad mediante los rayos X y eso causaría un alboroto.

"Al parecer ustedes dos ya se llevan bien" - comentó Ada al ver como se presentaron, por un lado ya tenían previsto esto.

"Así es Ada, al parecer mis expectativas fueron más de lo que espere en mi NetNavi personalizado y espero ver las habilidades de Axl en un combate" - comentó Valiant con mucha especulación.

Al decir eso, Axl sonrió de manera confiada - _ **"¿Y si mejor me pones otra vez a prueba?, así verías lo que soy capaz de hacer?"**_ \- lo que le gustaba era el peligro.

Su navegador junto sus dedos con un guiño - "Ok, eso mismo haré. Y conozco el lugar apropiado para eso" - tomó su PET y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero esta se abrió y de ahí entró uno de los chefs con un carrito dos bandejas.

"Una pizza grande de doble queso, pepperoni y champiñones, y una soda de uva mediana para el señor Wesker" - el chef afirmó el pedido que habían mandado a hacer hace 15 minutos exactamente. Valiant se quedó viendo su almuerzo y se le hizo agua la boca.

"Mmm... Axl, ¿podría ser después del almuerzo?. Es que me muero de hambre" - gimió mientras se tocaba la barriga. Su NetNavi solamente suspiró pero que se le podía hacer.

 _ **"Está bien, tomate tu tiempo. Después de todo, no se puede pelear con el estomago vacío"**_ \- y de que se quejaba, si era el NetNavi de cabello marrón era el que tenía que combatir y no su operador. Tal vez era muy brillante, pero no se le quitaba lo humano que tenia.

"¡Genial!" - y sin pensarlo dos veces el niño Wesker agarró un par de rebanadas y comenzó a degustar de su almuerzo - "¿No quieres una rebanada, Ada?" - le ofreció una rebanada a su niñera.

"No gracias Valey, provecho" - ella se preocupaba por su figura y se limitaba comer ligeramente para verse esbelta. Además, conocía bien a su chico y comía como un salvaje.

"¿Y tu, Charles?" - le preguntó a su mayordomo y el negó con la cabeza.

"Yo ya almorcé hace poco, señor. Pero usted disfrute de su almuerzo" - respondió mientras seguía limpiando las reliquias de la habitación.

"Oh bueno ¡más para mi!" - y entonces Valiant siguió disfrutando de su almuerzo con tranquilidad pero estaba siendo claramente observado por los dos humanos y su NetNavi.

* * *

 **Intermission**

 **(Insertar esta música;** **/watch?v=jXAZV7c9bmk)**

 **(Después de los comerciales) (Repetir la misma música)**

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

 ***Burp!* (Sonido de eructo, por favor)**

"Chispas, estoy lleno" - comentó Valiant muy satisfecho después de haber almorzado la gloria.

 _ **"Bien, ahora que ya recuperaste tus energías. Es tiempo de que pruebes mis habilidades en la cibernet"**_ \- habló Axl un poco impaciente.

"Calma esos caballos Axl y descuida, justo eso es lo que iba hacer en estos" - le respondió despreocupado y podía comprender los sentimientos de su NetNavi. En ese momento, él junto con Ada llegaron a la sala de juegos donde habían toda clase de juegos interactivos, pero el iba al más importante de todos, su arena de proyección holográfica en donde se realizan las Net-Battles.

"Espero que estés preparado Axl, porque esto es lo ultimo en tecnología de juegos de video" - decía mientras se colocaba en su posición.

 ** _"Hmph, ¿y estás seguro de que puedes manejarme, Valiant?"_ \- ** el guerrero virtual le pregunto si estaba listo como para manejar a un NatNavi avanzado como él.

"No es por presumirte pero te confieso que he llevado una racha de 100 victorias consecutivas antes de conocerte" - el joven Wesker dijo con mucho orgullo de si mismo.

 _ **"¿100 victorias, dices?"**_ \- tal vez pensaría que estaba mintiendo pero su detector no se activo indicando que dice la verdad.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Axl también tiene implantad en su sistema un detector de mentiras).**_

"Ajá, y todas esas victorias las obtuve con un NetNavi básico, incluso les gané a otros usuarios con NetNavis personalizados hasta de nivel 7" - tenía en su poder casi todos los chips disponibles que pudiesen existir, la mayoría los consiguió comprándolos y otros los consiguió ganando en batallas. Ahora los nuevos chips que tiene ahora son personalizados y estos fueron la tercera parte de su regalo de cumpleaños.

"Es verdad, ye he sido testigo de esos eventos" - comentó la mujer vestida de rojo, eso lo que hacían cuando los dos visitaban las salas recreativas y les pateaba el trasero a otros jugadores, hasta tenía una vitrina con varios reconocimientos por sus logros. Recientemente había ganado un mini-torneo que se organizó en la ciudad.

 _ **"Ya veo, entonces si estás preparado"**_ \- Axl se quedó muy interesado por la anécdota de su operador, al parecer si estaba a la altura de lo que esperaba. Pero podría mejorar esas cifras en un 200 o en un 250% ahora estando presente.

"Si, y es hora del show" - el joven peli azul-verde jaló el cable de su PET y se dispuso a conectarlo a su arena de duelo - **"¡Conexión, Axl Poder!"** \- conectó la entrada a uno de los puertos de la terminal y en ese momento su ciber-guerrero se introdujo automáticamente en él.

* * *

 **Mundo Virtual  
**

En un rayo de luz, Axl ingresó a la cibernet de la arena de duelo - "Vaya, debo admitir que tienes un buen sistema de juegos" - al parecer si era de lo mejor en tecnología en juegos.

 _ **"Hmph, si eso te pareció bueno, espera a ver esto. Ada..."**_ \- se dirigió a su niñera - _ **"¿... podrías hacer los honores?"**_

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sacó de sus bolso un memoria USB y lo insertó en la computadora para descargar su contenido. Unos momentos después un horda de virus aparecieron justo enfrente del ciber-guerrero.

"Hmph, ¿solamente eso?. Que fácil" - se trataban de puros Mettaurs (esos pequeños robots con el casco amarillo con la cruz verde, los más cónicos de la saga), Billies (esos virus que tienen picos en sus brazos y que lanzan rayos) y también un grupo de Candevils (virus del tipo fuego) - "Es hora patear traseros metálicos" - comentó mientras se preparaba para el combate.

 **(Reproducir esta música, obligatoriamente: /watch?v=0SwiS21rogM)**

En ese momento, los virus se abalanzaron hacia su objetivo principal; los Mettaurs convocaron sus picos y golpearon el suelo provocando una ligera onda de choque en el suelo, los Billies juntaron sus pinzas y crearon una esfera de electricidad, los Candevils lanzaron bola de fuego. Axl evadió cada uno de sus ataques con suma facilidad, esos ataques eran bastante predecibles. Tal vez los virus de esa categoría no sean la gran cosa cuando se trata de uno, pero cuando se juntan, podrían ser un verdadero dolor de estomago, por esa razón las ciudades tienen problemas cuando estos virus aparecen en oleada.

"Es mi turno" - Axl sonrió cuando dijo eso, sacó sus pistolas gemelas y comenzó a disparar hacia todo lo que se movía. Los virus eran eliminados uno por uno con tan solo recibir un solo disparo porque eran demasiado débiles - "Hmph, después de todo son solo virus" - decía mientras eliminaba a los últimos Mettaurs del área - "¡Oye Valiant, será mejor que envíes algo mejor que esto!" - le exclamó a su operador y este asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **"Tu lo pediste amigo"**_ \- Valiant le hizo otra señas a Ada y ella asintió, todavía había virus almacenado en su memoria y liberó la segunda oleada.

En ese momento, otra horda de virus aparecieron en el área y esta vez el grupo era un poco diferente al anterior; se trataban de un grupo de Canondumb (Cañones verdes que podían disparar a distancia), Spookies (virus del tipo fantasma que tienen la habilidad de hacerse invisibles), Fanners (virus con la forma de ventilador y que pueden crear un tornado de viento), y por ultimo Swordies (virus que llevan una espada como arma principal).

"A eso me refiero" - comentó el NetNavi con una sonrisa al ver la nueva invasión: Los Canondumb dispararon en conjunto, los Fanners crearon un torbellino de viento con sus turbinas, los Swordies atacaron usando sus espadas y los Spookies solamente desaparecieron todos los ataques los esquivó sin problemas alguno - "Creo que es hora de usar unos Battle Chips para facilitar las cosas, ¿no lo crees?"

 _ **"Estoy de acuerdo contigo"**_ \- en ese momento, el joven Wesker sacó un chip de su deck - _**"**_ _ **Heavy Machine Gun,**_ _ **battle chip in. ¡Download!"**_ \- insertó el chip en su PET y descargó el arma hacia su NetNavi. En ese momento, el la gema en el casco de Axl y luego adquirió una ametralladora vulcan y comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de balas de energía hacia los virus, los Canondum y los Fanner fueron los eliminados seguido de algunos Swordies, su arma desapareció y decidió usar algo para acabar con los otros virus, desenvainó su espada y cortó de un tajo a los Swoordies restantes pero eso no era todo porque todavía quedaban unos pocos, se quedó parado para esperar a que viniesen los Spookies invisibles.

Su radar captó la presencia de uno - "¡Ahí estás!" - con su sable de luz le dio a uno que apareció por detrás, luego su radar captó la señal de otros que estaban a los lados y así siguió acabando con todos hasta quedarse sin ninguno - "Pan comido. Ojalá la siguiente horda sea más difícil que la anterior" - dijo porque esos virus tampoco fueron la gran cosa.

Su operador sonrió cuando su NetNavi dijo esas palabras - **_"Solo aguarda y espera porque guardé lo mejor para el final"_** \- Valiant hizo la ultima señal a su niñera y ella sabía a que se refería, tecleó la teclas de la computadora para liberar la ultima oleada de virus. En la arena aparecieron nuevamente los virus de las anteriores oleadas y antes de que Axl al respecto pudiera decir algo, los virus comenzaron a juntarse hasta formar un solo poderoso y gigantesco virus que consiste en la forma de un Candevil.

 _"Así que decidieron fusionarse, mmm... fascinante"_ \- pensó el ciber-guerrero al tener en enfrente a un virus de mayor tamaño aún más fuerte que todos los anteriores - "Pero ya saben lo que dicen, entre más grande sean más grande será la caída, ¿o no, Valiant?" - le preguntó a su operador.

 _ **"Mhmm, totalmente de acuerdo Axl. Es hora de enseñarle a ese mastodonte quien manda aquí" -**_ decía mientras preparaba sus chips de batalla.

"¡Allá voy!" - declaró el NetNavi de armadura azul oscuro mientras corría hacia su presa. El gigantesco virus disparó una enorme bola de fuego para tratar de incinerar a su objetivo.

 _ **"Afterimage, Battle-Chip in. Download!"**_ \- descargó otro battle chip en su PET y en ese momento su casco volvió a iluminarse; a medida que avanzaba una luz rodeó el cuerpo de Axl y luego unas siluetas salían de él, aparecieron un par de copias falsas en cada lado del original creando una cantidad de cinco. La bola de fuego chocó con uno de ellos pero los demás seguían corriendo e intercambiaron de lugares unos a los otros para confundirlo.

 **"Hmph, Intenta averiguar quien es el original, tonto"** \- hablaron todos los Axl's al mismo tiempo, este era un clásico juego usado en el mundo real. El virus gigante se confundió porque su ataque falló y se dispuso disparar otra vez, con otra bola de fuego se deshizo de uno que estaba en la derecha y este igual resultó ser falso - **"Te quedan dos tiros"** \- dijeron los tres restantes todavía avanzando, el Candevil se enfureció y disparó otra bola de fuego y le dio al "Axl" de la izquierda y este también era falso - **"Ultima oportunidad, si fallas... te eliminaré"** \- dijeron los dos últimos Axl's con una sonrisa confiada, su próximo tiro probablemente sería el ultimo.

 _ **"¡Eso es Axl, ya tienes la victoria asegurada!"**_ \- exclamó Valiant hacia su NetNavi, era obvio que ese virus no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra su ciber-guerrero, las estadísticas estaban a su favor.

El virus tipo fuego estaba desesperado porque solamente tenía un oportunidad o de lo contrario sería eliminado por ese insignificante insecto. Así que decidió hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió, en lugar de dispararle a uno decidió atacar a los dos, de su boca lanzó una llamarada de fuego que cubrió todo el suelo creando un mar de lava.

 _ **" Stealth, Battle-Chip in, Download!" **_\- Valiant descargó otro chip a su PET y en ese momento, Axl desapareció justo antes de engullirse en la lava. El Candevil gigante rio de forma maligna, no había forma de que su presa habría salido vivo de su ataque.

"¡Oye bobo!" - Sin embargo, una voz le llamó y provenía del cielo, el virus levantó la vista y se llevó una tremenda sorpresa, el NetNavi de armadura azul estaba en el aire e ileso. ¡Imposible, se supone que debió ser suprimido por su mar de lava! - "Esa fue tu ultima oportunidad, ahora... ¡desaparece!" - Axl declaró mientras desenvainaba su sable de luz e inmediatamente cortó en dos partes al Candevil, aterrizó justo en el suelo y luego guardó su espada en su lugar. Los datos del virus comenzaron a suprimirse poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

 **(Detener la música y después insertar esta:** **/watch?v=-lYDIKZ-ujA** **)**

"Hmph, misión completada" - comentó mientras hacía una pose de victoria (igual al que hace en MX8).

 ***Axl, Login-Out*** \- en ese momento el NetNavi salió del monitor y volvió a su PET - _**"Y bien, ¿fui lo suficientemente bueno con esa demostración?"**_ \- le pidió su opinión a su operador y este solo se le quedó mirando seriamente.

"¿Bueno?, para nada" - Valiant respondió como si sonara decepcionado pero luego cambió su expresión por una sonrisa - "Perfecto..."

 _ **"Si, eso mismo pensé. Así que... ¿amigos?"**_ \- inquirió la inteligencia artificial y su operador asintió con la cabeza.

"Amigos" - puso su puño sobre la pantalla de su PET y su ciber-guerrero hizo mismo, ahora si estaban conectados y listos para participar en el próximo "Gran Torneo N1" del año que viene - "¿Sabes?, matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro este día"

 _ **"¿Dos pájaros dices?"**_ \- Axl levantó una ceja de intriga.

"Sip, primero logré comprobar que tan bueno eres en el combate y segundo, eliminamos los virus que tenía Ada en su memoria USB, ¿verdad Ada?" - le preguntó a la mujer de rojo.

"Si, tenía documentos importantes y necesitaba de alguien para eliminar a esos molestos virus de computadora" - Ada se sentía satisfecha porque le ahorraron la molestia de borrar esa imperfección y ahora sus datos a salvo. Se quedó impresionada

 _ **"Eso explica por qué había tantos virus en esa unidad de almacenamiento. Ahora resulta que soy exterminador de plagas"**_ \- comentó de brazos cruzados ese oficio no era digno para un NetNavi de su categoría.

"Vamos Axl, ve el lado positivo. Al menos te entretuviste suprimiendo a esos virus" - el niño con gafas trató de animar a su compañero virtual.

 ** _"Si, supongo que así fue"_ ** \- lo importante es que sus habilidades han sido previstas, pero esto solo era la punta del iceberg porque apenas se conocieron este día y quedaba mucho que ver más adelante. En ese momento el tono del PET sonó y Axl abrió la agenda de su operador - **"Valiant, son las 3:15 de la tarde. Tienes clase de esgrima"**

"¿Así que ya tienes mi agenda en tu sistema?, que ingenioso de tu parte Axl" - El joven Wesker estaba impresionado porque le recordó su horario de este día.

 ** _"Si si, lo se. Vamos, que no quiero que llegues tarde porque a mi no me gustan los retrasos"_ \- ** Los tres salieron de la sala de juegos para dirigirse al gimnasio en donde Valiant tenía que practicar esgrima. Sin embargo, el comunicador de Ada sonó y se dio cuenta de quien le estaba hablando

"¿Qué pasa Ada? ¿Quien te está llamando?" -su niño favorito le preguntó con curiosidad. La mujer vestida de rojo apretó los labios y tenía que pensar en algo rápido sin involucrar tantas mentiras.

"Emm... es un mensaje de alguien que quiere que conteste privado. Creo que lo mejor que ustedes dos se adelanten a la clase de esgrima y no se preocupen por mi, yo te alcanzaré más tarde Valey" - fue lo último que dijo antes de irse por otro corredor.

Valiant simplemente se quedó allí parado por la actitud de su niñera - "¿Tú porque crees que Ada se haya comportado de esa manera, Axl?" - le preguntó a su NetNavi y el solo se quedó pensativo.

 _ **"Mujeres, ¿quien las entiende?. Tu sabes como son, con sus miles de acertijos"**_ \- Axl respondió mientras rodaba los ojos, aunque por otro lado, el sabía los verdaderos motivos porque registró la llamada de la señorita Wong - _**"Vamos Valiant, hay que ir a tu clase"**_

"De acuerdo" - eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ir por los corredores de la mansión, ¿su NetNavi también le estará ocultando algo importante al igual que Ada?, ¿Qué será y por qué se lo ocultan?, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

Ada llegó a uno de los balcones de la mansión para responder su llamada con tranquilidad, no había ningún sirviente rondando por los alrededores y para cerciorarse cerró la puerta con seguro. En ese momento sacó su comunicador y en pantalla se mostró la imagen de un hombre bastante familiar.

 _"¿Ya le entregaste el paquete, Señorita Wong?"_ \- preguntó Albert Wesker seriamente, quería saber si el regalo de su hijo llegó sin problemas y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si Wesker, justo como lo ordenaste. 'Alpha' oficialmente es compañero del NetNavi que programaste" - Ada respondió con .

 _"Perfecto ¿Y acaso 'Alpha' supo manejarlo sin problemas?"_ \- quería un reporte acerca del primer combate.

"Te enviaré algo mejor que una respuesta" - la mujer vestida de rojo pulsó otros botones y en lugar mandarle un simple reporte, le mandó un vídeo con la repetición de la batalla de Axl contra los virus de computadora.

 _"Mmm... no está mal, al parecer supo manejarlo en menos tiempo de lo que pensé"_ \- comentó tras ver la repetición, debió habérselo esperado, después de todo era otra de sus magnificas creaciones (después del virus-T). Y eso que no ha mostrado algo de todo lo que tiene - _"Veamos que tanto pueden lograr esos dos, en menos de un año"_

"Wesker, ¿en que es lo que estás pensando?. Hay algún motivo del por qué no deseas ver a tu propio hijo?" - Ada inquirió con mucha intriga, el hombre rubio con gafas oscuras se quedó callado por unos segundos.

 _"Alpha sigue etapa de prueba, todo se sabrá su debido tiempo. Él será el futuro de mi legado y el de Umbrella al igual que su unidad hermana 'Omega'. Por ahora es recomendable que conserve el anonimato, mantente cerca de Alpha por un tiempo y espera a la próxima indicación, recuerda que me debes mucho desde el incidente de Racoon City Señorita Wong, ¿he sido claro?"_ \- Wesker le preguntó y ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza - _"Bien, reportarme cada mes las acciones de Alpha y Axl cada mes. ¿entendido?"_

"Entendido" - Ada volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

 _"Cambio y fuera"_ \- la pantalla del transmisor se apagó y la mujer lo guardó en su compartimiento cerca de su muslo.

"Wesker... recuerda esto, la verdad se sabrá temprano y no estoy segura de cómo Valiant reaccionará cuando te vea por primera vez" - se dijo a sí misma para después retirarse del balcón.

 **FIN**

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar este ending, /watch?v=yQkvJM_GJEA)**

* * *

 _ **Bien shavos, hasta aquí termina el prólogo de la primer historia en general ¿que les pareció?. Si les gustó mandenme su opinión al respecto y denle un Fav. eso me ayudaría con mi motivación.**_

 ** _Esto es el principio de la vida de mi OC y también del como consigue sus habilidades que mostrará en las posteriores entregas. Dentro de poco estará la siguiente parte de la historia._**

 ** _Como les dije antes, si no han visto el anime les recomiendo que lo hagan ya que probablemente hay cosas que todavía no fui lo suficientemente claro pero ustedes pueden consultarme si lo desean n_n_**

 ** _Quiero mandarles un saludo a todas las personas que han estado leyendo mis historias y espero nuevamente verlos en la lista de favoritos y followers. Creo que ya no es necesario que ande mencionando quienes son esos usuarios porque ya saben quienes son._**

 ** _Eso es todo por ahora, espero que se cuiden y ya saben que hacer. Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Chao! *n_n*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buenos días, tardes, noches, o cualquier hora donde estén leyendo esto. Felicidades, oficialmente se convirtieron en lectores oficiales de esta historia y ya los enganché a que lo lean hasta el final._**

 ** _En fin, me alegra mucho volver a escritura ya que no tengo tanto tiempo libre por cuestiones que ustedes ya saben y que no necesito decirles del todo._**

 ** _Voy a ser breve, quiero mandarles saludos a todos mis seguidores de siempre y los nuevo que estarán dentro de pronto, espero que las cigras aumentan en poco tiempo._**

 ** _Algo que nos les dije antes es acerca de cuando empieza esta historia: Bueno, para empezar este es el inicio de todos los libros así que ya no hay ningún otro acontecimiento pasado más que en sus secuelas._**

 ** _El prólogo fue una introducción, un año antes de que todo comenzara. La historia daría paso en el capitulo 7 de la primer temporada de Megaman NT Warrior, justo al inicio de la saga del "Gran Torneo N-1"._**

 ** _Declaro otra vez:_**

 ** _\- Megaman y todas sus sagas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom y de Keiji Inafume (se muy bien que él ya no pertenece a esa empresa desde hace años, pero eso no lo deja de ser su creador original). Axl también le pertenece a Capcom por estar en la saga Megaman X._**

 ** _\- Los elementos y referencias usados de otros animes y videojuegos tampoco me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños._**

 ** _\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad al igual que la historia; yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar, ¡COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro I)**

 **(Iniciando una Aventura Cibernetica)**

 **Capitulo 1:** **Transferido a Japón**

 **(Insertar Intro: /watch?v=tsfib_Gbsvw)**

Había pasado un año desde que Valiant y Axl habían formado equipo y muchas cosas habían pasado durante ese tiempo:

\- Entre los dos habían conseguido una racha de más de 200 victorias consecutivas, ninguna derrota y ningún empate. Más del doble de cifras de cifras que solía tener el año pasado.

\- Muchos de los jugadores en toda la nación reconocían al niño prodigio y a su NetNavi, a quien han denominado como "El NetNavi que copea". Lo llaman así porque Axl tenía una habilidad especial única en su tipo que hasta ahora ningún otro ciber-guerrero ha podido igualar.

La habilidad especial de sus pistolas gemelas consiste en disparar un proyectil cargado y en lugar de hacer daño al rival este ingresa en el interior de su cuerpo y robar los datos en el proceso, después de un breve tiempo, Axl finalmente obtiene los datos de su oponente y puede transformarse, adquiere tanto la apariencia como los poderes de otros NetNavis. Al principio la transformación duraba un lapso de 15 minutos pero ahora con las recientes actualizaciones de su sistema, el tiempo se ha prolongado hasta una hora.

\- Otra de sus grandes habilidades es sobre el uso de su sable de luz, a pesar de ser un arma estándar, tenía el mismo poder que una "Long-Sword" (Chip tipo espada del nivel 2). De hecho, casi la mitad de las victorias fueron obtenidas por esta arma y es gracias a sus cuatro (de las cuales 3 de las 4 son chips elementales):

* Neutral (Estándar).

* Fuego (Una mejor que se adquiere al combinar el sable con el chip "Fire-Sword").

* Hielo (Una mejor que se adquiere al combinar el sable con el chip "Aqua-Sword").

* Electrico (Una mejor que se adquiere al combinar el sable con el chip "Electro-Sword").

(Nota: La espada tiene diferentes Ex-Skills de ataque con cada chip elemental).

Con esto, Axl se ha ganado el titulo de ser uno de los mejores espadachines de toda la cybernet. Y ahora él y su navegador estaban a punto de demostrarlo en el próximo "Gran Torneo N-1".

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos en la lujosa mansión en donde Valiant estaba haciendo sus deberes diarios.

"Listo, ya termine" - dijo mientras descansaba después de de haber concluido su tarea de matemáticas.

 _ **"¿En serio? Déjame ver los resultados..."**_ \- Axl comenzó a revisar las respuesta de la tarea de su operador para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien - _**"Valiant, con todo respeto acabas de sacar un... ¡10!. Perfecto como siempre"**_

"Hmph, dime algo que no sepa Axl" - comentó el niño Wesker orgulloso de si mismo - "Vaya, es increíble que haya transcurrido un año desde que nos conocimos y se podría decir que la hemos pasado de maravilla, ¿no es verdad?.

"Es verdad, en menos de un año hemos llevado más de 200 victorias ganadas en NetBattles. Nadie ha podido vencernos y no creo que haya alguien que nos venza en el Gran Torneo N-1. Sin mencionar que este es tu cumpleaños numero 6"

Al decir eso, algo le vino a la mente a Valiant - "Oh, eso me recuerda. ¿Ya que checaste si te enviaron la aceptación para entrar al torneo?" - le preguntó a su NetNavi y el negó con la cabeza.

 _ **"Aún no pero revisaré el correo de hoy ahora mismo"**_ \- el NetNavi de armadura oscura se dispuso a buscar en la bandeja el mensaje que buscaba.

 ***Ring Ring* (Sonido de Notificación) -** En ese mismo instante, la alarma del PET sonó indicando un noticia.

 _ **"Una nueva notificación, lo abriré..."**_ \- Axl abrió el correo electrónico y comenzó a leerlo - _**"Buenas noticias Valiant. Tu solicitud ha sido aprobada y oficialmente un participante en el Gran Torneo N-1"**_

"¡Hurra!" - el peli verde-azul saltó de la emoción por esa buena nueva. Ahora solo tenían esperar hasta el día en donde se realizará el torneo.

 ***Ring Ring*** \- la alarma volvió a sonar.

 _ **"Espera, hay otra nueva notificación"**_ \- Axl abrió el mensaje y volvió a redactar:

 _ **"Estimado Sr. Wesker.**_

 _ **Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en el programa del intercambio de estudiantes en la Preparatoria de Osaka, Japón"**_

"¿Programa de estudiante de intercambio?. Que raro... si yo no asisto a ninguna escuela" - Valiant se sintió confundido cuando escuchó esa frase. Al parecer un plantel ubicado en otro continente estaba interesado por su intelecto.

 _ **"Déjame terminar..."**_ \- su NetNavi siguió con la lectura:

 _ **"A nombre de todo el personal nos gustaría darle un recorrido por la instalaciones ya que nuestra preparatoria es una de las mejores de todo el país de Japón en el nivel medio-superior.**_ ** _Le otorgaremos una beca del 100% para apoyarlo económicamente._**

 ** _Esperamos verlo dentro de la próxima semana a primera hora de la mañana y le deseamos que tenga un buen viaja hasta Japón._**

 ** _Atentamente; el Director de la Preparatoria Osaka"_** \- Axl terminó de leer el mensaje - "¿Así que recibiste una beca para estudiar al extranjero?"

"Si, ¿no te parecer raro?. No asisto a ninguna escuela del Reino Unido y me piden que estudie en una en otro país, hay gato encerrado" - dijo de brazos cruzados mientras se ponía a pensar.

 _ **"Bueno, tras revisar la dirección del origen de esta carta me doy cuenta de que es legitimo"**_

"Ya que lo dices, al parecer si tienen interés en comprobar mi coeficiente intelectual superior a los 200"

 _ **"¿Entonces le entras?"**_ \- le preguntó a su operador y este asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, me gustaría ver más allá de los números de esta aburrida mansión. No obstante, el Gran Torneo N-1 se celebrará en ese país"

 _ **"Actualmente eso se le dice 'Matar a dos pájaros de un tiro'. Esta bien, te acompañaré. Soy tu NetNavi después de todo"**_

"No solo eres mi NetNavi, Axl, eres mi amigo" - dijo mientras sostenía su dispositivo y le sonreía.

 _ **"Los Mejores Amigos, Valiant"**_

"Puedes decirme Valey, si quieres"

 _ **"De acuerdo Valey"**_

"Ok, ahora tengo que ir con Charles para avisarle de mi transferencia a Japón" - comentó mientras ambos salían de la alcoba.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Durante las siguientes horas, el dúo de amigos se estuvieron preparando para el viaje que estaba a punto de hacer, empacaron todo lo ideal para un viaje; sus pertenencias como ropa, juguetes, libros, videojuegos, pasaportes, etc. Todo lo necesario para el traslado completo hacia otro país.

Ahora Valiant y su NetNavi Axl estaban en el aeropuerto del país de Inglaterra para abordar el próximo vuelo, acompañado por supuesto por su fiel mayordomo Charles.

"Maleta... lista, ropa... lista, libros... listos" - Valiant decía decía mientras revisaba sus pertenencias y las anotaba en una lista.

 _ **"¿Estás seguro de que no falta nada?"**_ \- Axl le preguntó en tono burlón.

"Ah si, pasaporte... listo" - respondió muy animado pero su Ciber-guerrero negó con la cabeza

 _ **"No, me refiero a la 'otra' cosa"**_ \- le corrigió, al niño Wesker le tomó un segundo en deducir a lo que se refería.

"Mmmm... ¡Oh si, por poco y se me pasa. ¡Mi Gameboy!" - dijo mientras sacaba su consola portátil con el que ha estado jugando desde hace tiempo. Nunca sale de casa sin ese aparato, después de su PET claro.

 _ **"Exacto, el entretenimiento es lo más importante. ¿No queremos un viaje aburrido, verdad?"**_ \- inquirió con una sonrisa.

"Ni loco" - respondió mientras se sentaba en la sala de espera esperando al anuncio de su vuelo y mientras hacía eso jugaba unas partidas en su Gameboy.

 _ **(Insertar Gameplay de Pokemon Rojo aquí)**_

"¡Valey!" - Sin embargo su partida fue interrumpida cuando escuchó una voz femenina, el niño alzó la vista y pudo ver a cierta mujer vestida de rojo.

"¡Ada!" - se levantó y se fue corriendo para abrazar las piernas de su niñera favorita - "¡Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez!"

Ada aceptó su abrazo con una sonrisa - "¿No pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi, verdad campeón?" - le preguntó en broma.

"De hecho te esperaba para que vinieras conmigo a Japón, ¿por qué vendrás conmigo verdad?" - Valiant le preguntó inocentemente. Un incomodo silencio se produjo para la mujer de rojo cuando dijo eso.

 _ **"Esto me da mala espina"**_ \- comentó Axl al ver el rostro de la amiga de su navegador, algo le decía que no iba a dar una respuesta positiva.

"Valiant... yo... no puedo acompañarte" - respondió con algo de tristeza provocando que el niño Wesker se sobresaltara.

"¿Qué, por qué no? Yo quiero estar en Japón contigo" - hizo un puchero porque realmente quería que Ada estuviera con él.

La mujer de etnia china-americana lo miró con lastima a su niño favorito - "Valey, yo también quisiera ir contigo a Japón y seguir siendo tu niñera. Lamentablemente no puedo porque tengo un trabajo importante que hacer y no había manera de cancelarlo. De verdad lo siento"

"Awww" - el bajó la cabeza en decepción. Su NetNavi lo miró con empatia, es doloroso cuando te apartas de las personas que amas pero bueno, cosas de adultos.

Ada se agachó de rodillas para verlo a los ojos - "Valiant, tu puedes cuidarte por tu cuenta. Eres un niño muy especial, hasta ahora no he visto a nadie que iguale tus cualidades; tu inteligencia es admirable y sigue aumentando cada día. Además, recuerda que no iba a ser tu niñera para toda la vida porque tienes que madurar"

"Lo sé..." - respondió mientras se limpiaba la naríz - "Pero al menos quería pasar un tiempo de calidad antes de que la madurez llegue, no me gustaría estar solo"

 _ **"Eso no es verdad, tu no estás solo Valiant. Me tienes a mi"** _ \- Axl protestó a su comentario.

"Lo que dice es verdad Valiant, Axl estará para ti en todo momento y recuerda que también tienes a Charles quien te cuidará en tu estadía en el extranjero Tal vez nos separemos con el tiempo, pero eso no significa que esto sea una adios" - Ada concluyó con una encantadora sonrisa.

"Lo serviré hasta el final de los tiempos, Amo" - comentó Charles mientras hacía una reverencia.

El joven peli verde-azul alzó la mirada y vio nuevamente a las personas que le importaban; su niñera, su netnavi y su mayordomo y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera triste - "Es verdad, gracias amigos. De verdad necesitaba esto" - En ese momento los altavoces resonaron para dar una anuncio.

 _"El vuelo numero 117 con destino a Osaka, Japón está a punto de despejar. A todos los tripulantes se les pide de la manera más atenta que aborden el avión"_

 ** _"¡Ese es nuestro pájaro. Vamos Valiant!"_** \- exclamó Axl e inmediatamente tomaron sus maletas para tomar el avión.

Ada se despidió moviendo su mano pero luego recordó algo - "¡Oh Valey, espera!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Por poco y se olvida, ten esto" - la mujer le entregó una caja negra que contenía el símbolo Umbrella - "Son un conjunto de chips especiales y muy raros"

"¿Chips super raros? Creí que ya tenía todos los que estaban disponibles" - dijo muy intrigado.

"Estos no se pueden conseguir en ningún otro lugar del mundo porque son personalizados. Son cuatro en total, aumentarán los poderes de tu Netnavi cuando entre en combate" - le explicó la función de los chips causando un interés en Axl.

 _ **"¿Entonces eso es para mi?. Hmm, me pregunto que clase de chips son porque ya quiero averiguarlo"**_ \- el netnavi comentó con una sonrisa desafiante.

Ada lo miró con seriedad - "Una recomendación; solo usa esos chips cuando sea un caso muy especial y no un combate casual. No los pierdas ni mucho menos dejes que nadie más se haga posesión de estos chips, ni siquiera una parte de ellos porque el poder que contienen es grande y no puede caer en manos equivocadas. Es una orden que me dio tu padre, ¿prometes que cuidarás esos chips con tu alma?" - le preguntó mientras le tomaba de las manos.

Valiant lo pensó por un segundo pero finalmente respondió - "Lo prometo Ada, los cuidaré con todo mi ser" - respondió con mucha determinación - "¿Alguna otra cosa?

"Si, también te tengo otra cosa" - ella comenzó a desabrochar algo que tenía en el cuello, era un collar que consistía en la mitad blanca del emblema de la Corporación Umbrella - "Te entrego este collar, para que no te olvides de mi" - le abrochó el collar en el cuello del niño.

"Gracias Ada, eres la mejor" - le agradeció mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, la mujer de rojo sonrió y tocó su mejilla.

"Ahora vete, tienes un nuevo destino esperándote. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que ganes el primer luger de ese torneo N-1"

"¡Adios Ada, trataré de llamarte y espero verte pronto!" - eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse hacia el pasillo que conducía al avión. Ya dentro del avión, el niño Wesker se sentó en los asientos exclusivos de primera fila.

"No olvide abrochar su cinturón durante el vuelo, señor" - habló su mayordomo mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Luego de eso, Valiant se dirigió a la ventana solo para ver por última vez a su niñera quien estaba despidiendo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, él hizo lo mismo. En ese momento los motores del avión se encendieron y poco a poco comenzó a avanzar hasta despegar del suelo, Valiant suspiró mientras se acomodaba, unos minutos después la aero-musa dio la señal para que los pasajeros pudieran usar sus aparatos.

"Bueno Axl, aquí vamos. Al gran torneo N-1" - dijo mientras alzaba su PET para ver a su ciber-amigo.

 _ **"Si viejo, ya quiero patear los datos de unos Netnavis. ¡Uhhh!" -**_ dijo con mucho entusiasmo - _**"Llegaremos en 6 horas hasta Osaka, así que disfruta el vuelo. Por cierto, ¿que clase de chips serán los que nos acaba de entregar la señorita Wong?"**_

"Es verdad" - el niño peli verde-azul sacó la caja negra que contenía esos chips super raros, se preguntaba que conjunto de chips son lo suficientemente poderosos como para que prometiera cuidarlos y solo usarlos en emergencias, sabiendo que conocía todos los chips que se habían inventado hasta ahora.

 _ **"¿Te gustaría... echarle un ojo?"**_ \- Axl le sugirió con mucha curiosidad, nada podía salir mal.

"Ok..." - Valiant aceptó y quería abrir la tapa, sin embargo por alguna razón algo lo detuvo y decidió no abrir la tapa de la caja - "No, mejor me espero y usaré estos chips cuando sea un caso especial. Lo siento Axl, pero una promesa es una promesa.

 _ **"Douh, que lastima. En fin, supongo que no me queda de otra más que esperar"**_ \- dijo con algo de desilusión. De todas formas con el conjunto inicial de chips que tenían ya es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar al menos a casi toda clase de NetNavis, pero la curiosidad invadía en su memoria.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

Ada, todavía en el aeropuerto, segupia ahí parada mientras veía el avión partir hacia el cielo. Echaría de menos a su niño favorito por todo el tiempo que habían pasado, en fin, así son las cosas. Ojalá le vaya mejor al país a donde irá y esperaba muchas cosas de él, en ese momento su comunicador sonó e inmediatamente lo activó para después ver la imagen de su jefe.

 _"¿Alpha ya ha salido del aeropuerto?" -_ preguntó Wesker seriamente y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si Wesker, Valiant finalmente ha tomado su vuelo"

 _"¿También Le entregaste los chips especiales?"_

 _"Perfecto, ahora es turno de que Alpha empiece con su verdadera prueba"_ \- comentó el hombre rubio con una sonrisa perversa.

"Wesker... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué motivo enviaste a tu hijo a otro continente y lo dejas vivir a su suerte?" - Ada preguntó cuestionando las tácticas de su jefe.

 _"Por dos razones señorita Wong: Primero, durante este ultimo año Alpha a demostrado ser alguien de nivel superior a un humano promedio y la transferencia a otro país es una oportunidad para que empiece a vivir el mundo real por su cuenta, el mismo caso lo hice con Omega"_ \- Wesker explicaba sus razones mientras se ajustaba sus gafas - _"La segunda razón es que el gobierno ha estado inspeccionando en la ciudad durante estos últimos meses y no puedo arriesgar a que descubran a mi creación, ya que casi todo mi legado esta en él. Es por eso que tuve que mandarlo a Japón, no te preocupes por él; ya sabrá la manera de sobrevivir por su cuenta aunque es un niño, es brillante y lo demostrará en ese dichoso torneo que sedera en ese país sin mencionar que Axl estará con él hasta que sea... el momento"_

"¿El momento, de que hablas?" - inquirió la mujer de rojo confundida.

 _"Pronto lo sabrás Ada, todo llegará a su tiempo. Por ahora tienes un trabajo extra por mi así que mejor empieza a moverte. Cambio y fuera"_ \- fue lo último que declaró Wesker antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.

Ada suspiró de exasperación y guardó su aparato - _"Recuerda esto Wesker, no siempre seré tu lacaya"_ \- luego miró nuevamente el cielo azul - _"Valey... cuídate por favor"_ \- ella rezó a Dios y le deseó mejor a su niño favorito.

* * *

 **Más Tarde/Japón**

Ya cerca de las 1800 horas del día (osea las seis de la tarde), el avión comenzaba a descender porque estaba a punto de llegar al aeropuerto.

 _ **"Valiant, Valiant..."**_ \- su Netnavi estaba llamando a su operador quien estaba dormido.

"Nieeeh, no molesten. Cinco minutos..." - Valiant gimió mientras roncaba plácidamente.

 _ **"¡Despierta!"**_ \- exclamó causando que el niño que finalmente se despertar y bostezara - _**"Vaya, parecías oso en temporada de invierno, ¿dormiste bien?"**_

"Axl, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me hablen cuando estoy dormido?" - inquirió mientras se frotaba los ojos.

 _ **"Déjame ver... ah si, fueron 458 veces y contando"**_ \- respondió el ciber-guerrero en tono burlón, Valiant simplemente rodó los ojos pero era cierto, al menos su netnavi estaba al tanto de sus estadísticas - _**"Bueno de cualquier modo ya llegamos a Osaka**_ \- luego las bocinas del avión sonaron.

 _"A todos los pasajeros, les habla su piloto. Les informamos que dentro de 15 minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Osaka, favor de mantener abrochado los cinturones hasta que el avión finalmente aterriza en tierra firme. Les agradecemos por haber tomado nuestras aerolíneas y que tengan suerte en su destino" -_ y luego de eso, en exactamente 15 minutos el transporte aéreo descendió hasta poner sus ruedas en la pista de aterrizaje. Poco a poco todos los pasajeros, incluyendo a nuestros, fueron bajando hasta caminar a la terminal, Valiant se preguntaba ha donde tenían que ir hasta que vieron a un hombre vestido como chofer sosteniendo un cartel con el nombre escrito "Wesker", esa era la respuesta.

"Oh, usted debe ser el joven Wesker. Por aquí señor, lo llevaré hasta su nuevo hogar" - el chofer habló mientras el y su mayordomo le seguían hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, el hombre los condujo a una limusina, pusieron todo el equipaje de Valiant en el compartimiento del vehiculo para después subirse. El conductor arrancó el motor de la limusina e inmediatamente aceleró para meterse en la carretera hacia su próximo destino, el viaje duró casi 30 minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron, le abrieron las puertas al niño peli verde-azul y salió del vehículo.

*Fiuuuu* - Valiant silbó de la impresión con lo que estaba viendo. Había una gran mansión casi tan grande como la primera, tenía un hermoso jardín exótico en frente y una elegante fuente de agua decorando la entrada. El lugar estaba en una residencia privada un poco apartada de la ciudad - "¿Esto es realmente mio?"

 _ **"Bueno, a menos que estemos invadiendo ilegalmente la residencia de otro sujeto. Esta mansión esta a tu nombre"**_ \- comentó Axl en tono sarcástico.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Para que se ahorren la imaginación, aquí una imagen de la hipotética mansión del protagonista, quiten los espacios;**_ ** _es. hotels ho204898/glen-cove-mansion-hotel-glen-cove-estados-unidos/)_**

"Bienvenido a su nuevo hogar, amo. Llevaremos todas sus pertenencias a su alcoba" - Charles chasqeuó sus dedos y llamó a los nuevos sirvientes de su mansión. Entre ellos se llevaron sus maletas se adentraron en la casa. Valiant fue el siguiente en entrar solo para ver lo que contenía por dentro. Lo primero que vio fue un gran vestibulo con el piso hecho completamente de marmol acompañado de varios puertas y escaleras que conducían a diferentes habitaciones.

"Bienvenido" - habló el personal de la mansión que consistían de varios mayordomos y mucamas, ellos hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto a su nuevo amo al que tenían que servir. El niño les correspondió el saludo con educación y se dispuso a caminar entre los pasillos de la mansión.

"Vaya, este lugar es muy grande. Me pregunto donde quedará mi habitación" - se necesitaría un completo equipo de búsqueda si quisiera buscar una sola habitación, o si llegara a perderse en el transcurso.

 _ **"De eso yo me encargo, no tardaré nada"**_ \- dijo Axl mientras accedía a los planos de la casa. Le tomó solamente 5 segundos en buscar la habitación adecuada - _**"Camina hacia la próxima escalera y sube al tercer piso en la quinta puerta del pasillo izquierdo.**_

"Gracias" - su operador le agradeció por las indicaciones y se fue exactamente hacia donde le dijo. Subió dos pisos más y se fue al pasillo izquierdo para después abrir una puerta. Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de lo impresionante que era su alcoba, había de todo; un centro de juegos, una pequeña biblioteca, hasta un baño propio.

"Increíble" - dijo mientras se asomaba afuera de la alcoba para ver una impresionante vista panorámica en el patio trasero de la mansión; había una enorme piscina del tamaño de una alberca olímpica acompañado de unas canchas deportivas lo suficientemente grande como para celebrar un partido real de al menos cualquier deporte. Podía sentir el viento resoplar en su rostro y no dudó en inhalar y exhalar profundamente.

*Toc toc* - alguien la puerta de su habitación y en eso Charles y algunos sirvientes entraron a la habitación.

"Oh señor, veo que ya descubrió donde quedó su cuarte antes que nosotros. Que brillante es usted" - lo elogió por su astucia.

"Bueno, Axl técnicamente me ayudó con sus indicaciones, así que el crédito es para él" - le respondió mientras levantaba su dispositivo.

 _ **"Tampoco me agradezcas a mi Valey, a la tecnología"**_ \- dijo con algo de orgullo, de hecho su GPS integrado le dio una manita.

"Bueno, de cualquier forma, aquí están todas sus pertenencias mi señor. Siéntase a gusto en su nuevo hogar, me encargaré personalmente de programar su nueva agenda y espero que este preparado para ingresar a la preparatoria la próxima semana" - Charles hizo otra reverencia mientras dejaban sus cosas en su lugar - "¿Hay algo que desee que haga, amo?"

"Mmm, no Charles. Por ahora estoy bien, pero gracias por tu servicio" - Valiant le agradeció a su más grande mayordomo y él, acompañado del resto, se retiraron del cuarto - "Bien, es hora de comenzar Axl"

El netnavi de cabello castaño asintió con la cabeza - **"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Valiant, el torneo comenzará en 10 días exactamente y tenemos que entrenar a lo grande. La escuela es lo que menos debemos preocuparnos, lo que importa ahora es como patearemos los ciber-traseros de varios Netnavis"**

"Si que ansias con ganar el torneo, yo también. Tenemos tanto en común" - fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse al centro de juegos en donde había una pequeña pero funcional simulador de ciber-combates - "¡Aquí vamos. Conexión Axl, poder!" - dijo mientras enchufaba el cable externo hacia el monitor para así iniciar el entrenamiento.

 **FIN**

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar este ending, /watch?v=yQkvJM_GJEA)**

* * *

 _ **Bien amigos, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mi. Se que algunos esperaban más o tal vez ni siquiera esperaban un capitulo de esta historia pero en fin, algo es algo y no quería dejar esta historia, al menos no tan tarde.**_

 _ **Les agradezco a las personas que se detienen un momento para leer esto, estoy algo consiente de que esta historia no será tan grandes como las sucesoras que haré después, y eso es debido a la poca popularidad que se hacen en la sección de "Megaman" en el fanfiction pero al menos quiero que vean que hay personas que todavía son fans de la posiblemente abandonada franquicia de videojuegos.**_

 _ **¡TE ODIO CAPCOM, por dejar a un lado el personaje que te dio la fama después de Ryu de Street Fighter!**_

 _ ***Suspiro***_ _ **Como sea, les doy nuevamente las gracias y espero que dejen sus comentario o un PM por si tienen alguna duda o algo que aclararme. Los capitulos de las otros libros ya casi están, así que estén al pendientes.**_

 _ **Me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000. ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos mis amigos del Fanfiction, espero que la hayan pasado de fabula porque ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Les agradezco nuevamente de que se hayan molestado en venir a leer este capitulo y quiero decir una cosa:**_

 _ **\- De verdad necesito que me ayuden a que esta historia sea reconocida. Compartan esto en sus redes sociales a los que conozcan y cuentenles acerca de como es la trama para hacerla más llamativa.**_

 _ **No es que sea desesperado ni nada parecido, es que esta historia no ha recibido ni un solo Review y eso me ofende, al menos en las otras historias he recibido al menos de 2 a 10 reviews en el primer capitulo, pero esta historia en cambio... nada. *TT_TT***_

 _ **Ustedes como mis seguidores pueden ayudarme para que siga con esta historia y no me den ganas de abandonarlo porque eso arruinaría todo, asi que ya saben que hacer.**_

 ** _Declaro otra vez:_**

 ** _\- Megaman y todas sus sagas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom y de Keiji Inafume (se muy bien que él ya no pertenece a esa empresa desde hace años, pero eso no lo deja de ser su creador original). Axl también le pertenece a Capcom por estar en la saga Megaman X._**

 ** _\- Los elementos y referencias usados de otros animes y videojuegos tampoco me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños._**

 ** _\- "Valiant" si es de mi propiedad al igual que la historia; yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000._**

 _ **Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decir, sin más rodeos... ¡Continuamos!**_

* * *

 **Valiant (Libro I)**

 **(Iniciando una Aventura Cibernetica)**

 **Capitulo 2: El Gran Torneo N-1**

 **(Insertar Intro Oficial de la Serie)**

El tiempo había pasado rapidamente, el día del torneo finalmente había llegado y muchos de los concursantes se reunirían en una arena ubicada en la costa cerca del oceano. Por supuesto nuestros protagonistas estuvieron ocupadas la siguiente semana entrenando para prepararse para el torneo.

* * *

 **En el Mundo Virtual**

Axl se encontraba parado en medio de la arena de combate mientras tenía los ojos cerrados concentradose para la siguiente oleada de enemigos.

"Bien Valiant, una última practica. Enviame todo lo que tienes" - habló el NetNavi de armadura azul oscura a su operador y este asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **"Como tu desees Axl"**_ \- dijo Valiant mientras programaba la terminal - _**"Iniciando secuencia de entrenamiento, Nivel 10"**_ \- en ese momento, varias luces aparecieron y de ahí salieron aproximadamente una docena de NetNavis de nivel estandar y llevaban consigo espadas de energía en sus brazos - **"¡Comienzen!"**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=5wg7Djh9UfU)**

Dos de los navis básicos comenzaron con el ataque, corriendo directamente hacia Axl, quien todavía seguía ahí parado tranquilamente esperando a que sus rivales de practica hacia él.

 _ **"Stealth. Battle Chip in, download!"**_ \- El niño insertó el chip en su PET cuasando que la frente de su ciber-guerrero brillara para después desaparecer en un instante. Los navis básicos nunca lograron atacar porque su objetivo desapareció pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, recibieron el contraataque.

 _ **"¡Rocket Launcher. Battle Chip in, download!" -**_ Valiant inserté el siguiente chip y esta vez apareció una basuca de doble salida. Axl disparé inmediatamente un par de cohetes y destruyó a los navis.

 **"NetNavi, login-out"** \- habló una voz digitalizada indicando que el oponente había sido derrotado.

"Sencillo..." - comentó mientras veía al siguiente par de espadachines acercarse a él - "Dame el siguiente chip, Valey"

 _ **"Como tu digas, Axl"**_ \- al decir eso, su operador sacó un chip al azar - _**"¡Flame Shot. Battle Chip in, download!"**_ \- descargó el chip y en ese momento, un lanzallamos apareció entre las manos. Con el arma incineró a los dos navis al mismo en un abrasador disparo de fuego. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Axl se sentía orgulloso por dentro, se sentía aburrido y decidió usar una mejor arma.

"Bien, basta de niñerías. Valey, acabemos con estos payasos de un solo golpe" - decía mientras desenvainaba su sable de luz.

Valiant sonrió de manera confiada cuando dijo esa frase - _**"¡Esperaba a que dijeras eso Axl y se como hacerlo. Electro Sword. Battle Chip in, download!"**_ \- insertó el chip en su PET y luego el sable cambió de color verde a amarillo.

"¿Electro Sword? ¡Fantastico, me leiste la mente!" - dijo con mucho entusiasmo porque esa era su elemento favorito - "Ahora si estoy listo" - dijo de forma desafiante hacia los 8 navis básicos restantes, todos se formaron en filas de 2x4 en linea recta para así atacar. Eso era justo lo que el NetNavi esperaba de ellos, su sable de luz y su brazo comenzaron a resplandecer en un rayo color azul porque estaba a punto de hacer una de sus técnica tipo rayo.

 **"¡Raiokuosen!" -** Axl desapareció y en menos de un parpadeo dejó un rastro de rayo de color azul atravesando a todos los navis apareciendo varios metros por delante.

 **"NetNavi, login-out"** \- todos los ciber-guerreros desaparecieron porque habían sido vencidos - _**"Secuencia de entrenamiento, concluida"**_

"Hmph, pan comido" - comentó Axl mientras hacía su pose de victoria.

 _ **"Axl, login-out"**_ \- Valiant desconectó el cable de su PET sacando a su Net Navi.

* * *

 **El Mundo Real  
**

"Bien hecho Axl. Después de tantos días de entrenamiento, finalmente estamos listos para el Gran Torneo N-1. ¿Estás listo para ganar el titulo?" - El niño peli verde-azul preguntó entusiasmado.

 _ **"¡Estoy listo desde siempre, woooo!"**_ \- respondió con la misma actitud. Ya quería probar las mejoras que ha adquirdo en los últimos días de la semana.

 ***Toc toc* -** En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y luego se abrió dejando entrar a su mayordomo.

"Señor Wesker, su transporte ya esta listo para ir la isla del torneo" - le informó mientras hacía una reverencia.

"¡Perfecto Charles, enseguida voy!" - comentó mientras salía rapidamente de su cuarto de juegos.

"Tenga cuidado Señor" - fue lo último que dijo el hombre de mediana edad antes de seguirlo.

Unos momentos después, Valiant llegó al tejado de la mansión donde había un fabuloso avión jet ulimo modelo de color azul. Por supuesto nuestro protagonista se sentó en la parte posterior del avion mientras que el piloto era manejado por su mayordomo. Apretó varios botones para iniciar la secuencia de vuelo y en poco tiempo el jet empezó a despejar y se dirigía a su próximo destino.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día  
**

En alguna coordenada del país, había una isla en medio del oceano pacífico y en el estaba un par de estructuras en forma de arena, ese era el lugar de la sede del campeonato nacional. Unos momentos después el jet aterrizó en la plataforma de aterrizaje y de hai salieron Valiant y su mayordomo.

"Bien, aquí estamos. El Gran Torneo N-1 nos aguarda" - se decía si mismo mientras contemplaba el domo principal y el sub-domo que estaba a lado. Habían muchas pero muchas personas reunidas en el mismo sitio y todo con el mismo proposito, la mayoría eran concursante tanto niños como jovenes y adultos con sus propios navis personalizados.

 _ **"Así es Valey, lastima que no somos los primeros ya que nuestro combate es el siguiente en el domo principal"**_ \- comentó su NetNavi un poco decepcionado.

"Lo se, en fin, supongo que lo mejor vine al último, ¿verdad?. Vamos, hay que buscar un buen lugar porque de seguro el primer combate ya esta a punto de comenzar"

 _ **"De hecho, faltan 15 MINUTOS para que comienze la primera ronda. Los concursantes son Jaime y su NetNavi GreenMan contra Dex y su NetNavi GutsMan"**_ \- le comentó acerca de la lista de participantes y sus horarios. De hecho les tocaba después de ese combate. Pero antes de que ambos se fueran, su mayordomo les llamó

"Señor..." - Charles le detuvo - "Su paquete" - le entregó su caja con los chips super raros que había recibido.

"Oh, por poco y se me olvidan. Gracias Charles" - le agradeció por el favor.

"Que tenga suerte en el torneo" - el hombre con traje le volvió a hablar con una reverencia.

"Sabes que no necesito suerte Charles, tengo confianza en mi mismo" - dijo con una pulgar arriba - "Aunque, no es necesario que tengas que cuidar el jet, si quieres puedes acompañarme en los palcos para darme apoyo moral"

"Lo haré señor, pero por ahora adelantece para que no lo descalifiquen por default"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta" - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el domo principal.

 _ **"¿Trajiste los chips super raros? ¿Sabes que no los podremos usar en un simple torneo? ya que los jueces probablemente nos descalifiquen por mostrar esos chips que por cierto fueron muy poderosos por cierto"**_ \- Axl dijo con precauación. Durante la semana pasada probaron los cuatro chips especiales y tal como dijo Ada, resultaron ser de un poder devastador que arrasaría practicamente con cualquier ciber-guerrero.

"Lo se Axl, no los traje para usarlos, si no mal recuerdo que Ada me dijo que solo los use en casos especiales y que también debía cuidar que estos chips en manos equivocadas" - respondió sosteniendo con fuerza la caja.

 _ **"Espero que tengas cuidado porque según lo que vi en la tabla general. World Three esta participando en este torneo"**_

"¿World Three? ¿Esa organización que planea conquistar la cibernet?" - Valiant leía las noticias internacionales cada día y sabía exactamente la reputación de esa organización; sus miembros se encargaban de crear caos y confusión a donde quieran que vayan usando en contra el recurso más importante que estaba usando actualmente la humanidad, la tecnología. Recientmente sus últimas acciones las habían hecho en una ciudad no muy lejos de su posición, Dentech City.

Su NetNavi asintió con la cabeza - _**"A esos me refiero. Mi intuición dice que no vinieron aquí para competir amistosamente, buscarán la manera de ganar el torneo para levantar el nombre de su organización, aun si para eso tengan que recurrir a las trampas. Y estoy seguro que encontrar chips super raron no esta fuera de su objetivo. Asi que hay mantener siempre el ojo en estos chips Valey"**_

"No te preocupes Axl, ten por seguro que esos payasos ni siquiera sabran quien pateó el trasero de sus NetNavis cuando compitamos" - a pesar de sus advertencias, el niño conservó la sonrisa y la confianza.

 _ **"Siempre tan seguro de ti mismo, me gusta eso de ti. Pero de cualquier forma, actuemos naturalmente"**_

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto**

Mientras que nuestros dos amigos se encontraban en la competencia, en la cuidad conocida como Dentech City se estaba formando un enorme caos; todos los aparatos que tenían que ver con los numeros se volvían fuera de control a cuasa de un virus, un virus producida por la sobrecarga de un NetNavi llamado NumberMan.

El Señor Higsby, dueño del navi antes mencionado, estaba desesperado porque su creación estaba fuera de control a causa de la mejora que tanto había trabajado por mucho tiempo y como mejor recurso, pidió ayuda a sus jovenes amigos que sabían mucho acerca de las Netbattles, Lan Hikari, Maylu Sakurai, Dex y Yai Ayano con su respectivos navis personalizados; Megaman (Lan), Roll (Maylu), Gutsman (Dex) y Glide (Yai).

Para atraer al ciber-guerrero con cabeza de bombilla (porque realmente asi luce), los niños tuvieron que hacer una carnada relacionada con los numeros para atraerlo a la casa super moderna de Yai, afortunadamente lo lograron y ahora lo que tenían que hacer era calmar a NumberMan. Sin embargo, el trabajo no iba a ser tan sencillo ya que el navi obsecionado con los calculos resultó ser más fuerte de lo que imaginaron debido a esa mejora de su programación, sus ciber-guerreros a penas podían contener su embestida.

 _ **(Nota del Autor No creo que sea necesario describir a estos personajes porque creo que ya saben como lucen. Sino, pueden preguntarme o pueden verlos en los juegos de la GBA o en el anime)**_

* * *

 **En el Mundo Virtual**

 ***Boom! Boom!*** \- se produjeron varias explosiones debido al ataque masivo de NumberMan.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" - NumberMan se regodeó de sus rivales de la arrogancia, pero fue lo apresó con sus brazos por la espalda.

"¿Que te pasa NumberMan, te volviste loco?" - preguntó el Navi de color azul.

"¡Nunca me había sentido mejor!" - respondió mientras se liberaba de él y lo tira al suelo para después contraatacar - "¡Voy a sustraerte la ecuación!" - dijo mientras usaba un par de tonfas con el simbolo de los dados.

 _ **"¡Stealth. Battle Chip-in, dowload!" -**_ Lan descargó un chip para Megaman y este desapareció del lugar y apareciendo en otro.

"Nunca lo había visto tan fuerte. Esa mejora de verdad multiplicó sus poderes" - por más que odiaba admitirlo estaba impresionado por el resultado.

* * *

 **En el Mundo Real**

"¡Vamos a ganar, bravo NumberMan, ¿es el mejor verdad?!" - preguntó Higsby muy entusiasmado mientras los brazos, estaba orgulloso del desempeño de su navi, lastima que los demás no piensen lo mismo.

"Claro, si no te importa que este como un loco" - respondió Maylu cuasando que su emoción se frenara y ahora era el turno de Lan.

"¡Esto ya fue demasiado lejos. Megaman, llegó de hora de ir por él!" - estaba a punto de usar un battle-chip pero el hombre de las gafas lo detuvo.

"¡NO NO NO, no puedes arruinar mi creación!" - le imploró que no lo hiciera pero Lan negó a su demanda.

"¡Lo siento mucho. Sword. Battle chip-in, download!" - dijo mientras insertaba su chip en la ranura de la PET.

"¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEER. MI BEBÉ!" - exclamó el probre nerd de desesperación.

* * *

 **Regresando al Mundo Virtual**

En ese instante el brazo de Megaman cambió al de una espada de luz nivel 1 y se dispuso a enfrentarse a NumberMan.

"¡Retrocede porque los calculos estan en tu contra!" - El bombardero azul intentó atacarlo con la espalda pero su rival lo esquivó facilmente.

 _"¡Esto no funciona!"_ \- pensó frutrado y luego su espada fue desviada por las armas de NumberMan y estaba a punto de golpearlo pero pudo bloquearlo a tiempo.

¡Ahora sentirás la sexta potencia!" - exclamó mientras usaba una de sus tonfas para golpear con mucha fuerza la espada de luz y logró partirla a la mitad. Megaman quedó impactado porque no sabía que hacer ahora, la derrota estaba casi asegurada.

 **"¡Ciber-Blizzard!"** \- Sin embargo, antes de que NumberMan diera el golpe de gracia. Una ventisca de nieve salió de la nada cuasando que el navi con cabez de bombilla se congelara por completo. Megaman y los otros navis vieron quien era el responsable, se trataba de otro de sus amigos, Iceman.

"¿Te quedó frío, verdad?" - habló el navi de menor estatura con una sonrisa.

"Es Iceman" - dijo el navi azul aliviada de que le haya salvado el pellejo.

* * *

 **Regresando al Mundo Real**

Lan y sus amigos vieron en pantalla al operador del NetNavi de elemento hielo, Tory Froid y se sentían a gusto de que hayan aparecido en el momento preciso.

"Bien hecho Tory, Iceman y tu llegaron a tiempo. Ahora podrás entrar a la competencia, ¿verdad?" - Lan le preguntó al niño de cabello castaño.

 _"¡Olvida eso, dense prisa. El primer encuentro va a comenzar!" -_ Tory les habló recordandoles que el torneo ya inauguró y que ellos no estaban alí presentes.

Maylu jadeó de la impresión - "Ay no, el primer encuentro es con Dex y Gutsman"

 ***O_O*** \- la cara del joven mencionado se tornó azul de los nervios - "¡YO NO QUIERO SER PRIMERO!" - Dex exclamó con todo el aire de los pulmones y por si eso fuera poco, no estaban ni cerca del lugar del torneo.

* * *

 **Regresando al Mundo Virtual  
**

Megaman, Roll, GutsMan y IceMan estaban reunidos cerca de la estatua de NumberMan mientras hablanban entre ellos.

"Practicamente me habría derrotado. Gracias IceMan" - le volvió a agradecer y este lo aceptó.

"Por nada" - pero lo que no se percataba nadie es que el hielo en donde estaba apresado el navi de los numeros se estaba agrietando y finalmente se liberó.

"¡Libre al fin!" - los demás ahora se dieron cuenta de eso y se sorprendieron - "Si no saben contar, no cuenten con la victoria!" - antes de que arrematara contra sus rivales, algo intervino. Una especie de boomerang apareció de la nada y partió a la mitad las tonfas de NumberMan - "¿Eh, qué es eso?. Se... se partió..." - preguntó perplejo. Los demás preguntaban lo mismo y antes de que alguien reaccionara, se escuchó una misteriosa voz.

 _"¡Nyjijijiji! "_ \- una llama color purpura apareció en el campo de batalla.

"¿Quién eres?" - inquirió Megaman al extraño y luego de ahí salió un misterioso navi de aspecto esqueletico con una pinta muy tetrica.

"Jejeje. Solamente vine a darles una mano" - comentó el navi misterioso mientras recuperaba su brazo.

NumberMan aumentó su temperamento porque estaba furioso - "¡¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mis planes?!" - estaba a punto de atacar físicamente al intruso pero este esquivó facilmente y le contraatacó dejandolo inconsiente de un solo golpe.

"¿NumberMan, estás bien?" - el bombardero azul le preguntó a su amigo, estaba impresionado por la agilidad de ese navi esqueletico y también con su fuerza.

"Hasta pronto" - el intruso se despidió y dio un gran salto para escapar.

"¿Oye, quién eres?" - Megaman intentó detenernlo pero ya era tarde porque ese navi desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

 **Regresando al Mundo Real  
**

"¡NUMBERMAN!" - exclamó Higsby devastado debido a la paliza que acaba de recibir su creación. Resaba a dios para que pueda recuperarse a tiempo para la competencia, lo mismo decía sobre él mismo.

"¿Quien era ese NetNavi?" - preguntó Lan confundido con lo que acaba de ver, tenía el presentemiento de que él y su NetNavi no sería la última vez que verían a ese navi misterioso. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para responder preguntas.

"Bueno ahora no podemos averiguarlo. El torneo está a punto de comenzar" - comentó la pelirroja causando que el rostro de Dex volviera tornarse azul.

"¿Ahora que haré?. ¡No podré llegar en cinco minutos!" - dijo desesperado, la competencia estaba a varios kilometros, no se le ocurría nada y para colmo el tiempo estaba en su contra. Sin embargo, Yai intervino de inmediato.

"No es problema, llegaremos en tres" - dijo mientras activaba varios comandos y luego ella y sus amigos fueron llevados a uno de sus aviones privados para ir en seguido a la isla del torneo.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto  
**

En la arena principal del torneo se encontraban todo el publico esperando a que el primer combate del torneo comienze, sin embargo el encuentro se ha pospuesto debido a la ausencia de uno de los competidores.

 _"Ha habido un retraso en el primer encuentro. Si Dex y GutsMan no se presentan, perderán automaticamente y los ganadores serán Jaime y GreenMan"_ \- habló la comentarista Ribitta a través del microfono.

"Esto ya se demoró mucho, ¿no crées Axl?" - Valiant le preguntó a su navi de armadura azul oscuro y este asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **"Mhmm, se supone que la pelea debió iniciar hace cinco minutos. Los únicos que estan presentes son Jaime y su navi GreenMan pero no veo señal de ese tal Dex y su GutsMan. Y como dijo Ribita, si el oponente del otro concursante no llega en el tiempo de penalización, serán descalificados automaticamente"**_ \- comentó Axl mientras veía el reloj retroceder - _**"Y ya le queda menos de un minuto"**_

"Hmph, quien lo diría. El primer combate resulta en un default, que pena y más para ese tal Dex" - dijo mientras suspiraba, tanto tiempo que espero para que comenzara este evento y "que buena" apertura la que recibieron él y el resto del publico. Sin embargo, antes de que sacaran conclusiones, se escuchó el sonido del motor de un avión, Valiant alzó la visto y pudo ver un avión jet color rosado descendiendo sobre el domo.

"¿Un avión jet?. Al parecer hay otro millonario en este concurso" - comentó mientras veía más de cerca el transporte y se le hizo extrañamente familiar - "Oye, ¿que acaso ese un avión de Ayano Tech?"

 ** _"¿Ayano Tech? ¿La empresa multinacional de videojuegos?. Pues eso parece"_** \- respondió Axl encogiendose de hombros, era obvio que conocían la reputación de esa compañía. De hecho, varios de los mejores videojuegos han sido creados por esa empresa. Pero antes de que dijeran algo más, algo, o más bien alguien salió del avión.

"¿Quien será ese?" - en ese momento un muchacho regordete bajó en una cuerda.

"¡Que los juegos comienzen!" - exclamó Dex mientras se soltaba de la cuerda aterrizando directamente al suelo - "Dex llegó listo para la fiesta, siii!" - el sonrió mientras se preparaba para la Netbattle. El publico entró en euforía por la presentación que acaban de ver.

 _"¡Es increible, que gran entrada, Jaime tendrá un poderoso rival. Damas y Caballeros, el estadio se volvió un locura!"_ \- comentó Ribitta impresionado y ahora estaba lista para decir: "Que comienze el duelo"

"Vaya, si tanto nos hizo esperar ese panzón para darnos esa entrada. Pues debo decir que le funcionó" - comentó Valiant con una actitud confiada - "Personalmente le doy un 8. Por el retraso"

 _ **"Haber si como ronca, duerme"**_ \- continuó Axl, las presentaciones eran lo menos importante, lo que importa es la actuación en el escenario del NetNavi (osea, en la arena de combate). Ahora regresando al punto, ambos concursantes se dispusieron a conectar sus PET's para inicar la pelea.

"¡Conexión, GutsMan. Poder!" - conectó su PET directamente con la terminal para transmitir a sus ciber-guerreros. Las luces del estadio se apagaron y justo en medio del escenario los proyectores se encendieron para mostrar los hologramas a grans escala, cosa que impresionó a todos los presentes.

 _"Buen uso de los hologramas, ahora podremos tener batallas a lo grande"_ \- pensó mientras veía el espectaculo. La Netbattle ya había comenzado y GutsMan ya tenía la pelea en el bolsillo porque su oponente resultó ser un debilucho; primero lo derribó con un puñetazo para después acabar con él usando su " **Guts Hammer"** , si así de facil le ganó.

 _ **"Hmph, ¿tan pronto y ya terminó?. Supongo que la espera valio la pena"**_ \- comentó Axl no muy impresionado. Era obvio que esa pelea iba a terminar así, al menos ya no iban a esperar tanto por su pelea.

 _"¡¿Pero vieron eso?, fue una sorprendente NetBattle. Dex y GutsMan derrotaron a sus oponentes en tan solo 30 segundos!"_ \- dijo la comentarista muy emocionada al igual que el publico.

"¿30 segundos? Pst, ese tiempo cualquiera lo consigue" - comentó Valiant mufandose de ese record. El ha vencido a los suyos hasta en 10 segundos, pero 30 no esta mal.

 _"Veamos como va el otro encuentro"_ \- En ese momento, otra imagen apareció en un pantalla mostrando lo que sucedía en el otro domo. Lo único que pudieron ver era como un NetNavi entraba en Login-out en menos de un parpadéo.

Ribitta recibió un papel con los acontecimientos ya ocurridos - _"Aqui tenemos el resultado del sub-domo. Chaud y su NetNavi Protoman han... ¿qué...? ¿Derrotaron a sus oponentes en los 12 segundos de encuentro?"_ \- preguntó muy estupefacta, eso era un nuevo record de campeonato.

 _ **"Mmmm... ¿12 segundos? No esta mal, no esta mal... pero no es perfecto"**_ \- comentó Axl con el dedo en la barbilla, todavía no estaban cerca de su record personal - _ **"Además, dijo ¿Chaud y Protoman? Creo haber escuchado su nombre en algún lugar, ¿tu opinas lo mismo Valey?"**_

"Si, he escuchado rumores de él. Su reputación es casi tan grande como el mío, la verdad es que ese era el rival al que esperaba a ver en este torneo y comprobar si es tan bueno como dicen" - dijo el niño peli verde-azul con muchas ansias mientras veía la imagen de un muchacho de cabello blanco y con chaqueta roja.

 _"Atención, el siguiente combate del primer domo comenzará en cinco minutos. Se les pide a la siguiente pareja de concursantes presentarse a la arena de combate"_ \- la comentarista anunció el siguiente encuentre y todo el publico comenzó a aclamar de la emoción.

"A trabajar..." - Valiant se dijo a si mismo mientras bajaba de los palcos para aparecer en escena.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Después  
**

"Je je je, ¿vieron como vencí a mi oponente?. Sin duda GutsMan y yo podemos con todo" - dijo Dex my orgulloso de si mismo.

 _ **"¡Guts Guts!"**_

"Si, felicidades Dex. Al menos no te eliminaron en la primera ronda, solo espera a que Megaman y yo les petemos el trasero" - dijo Lan con algo de arrogancia.

"Eso espero" - ambos se dieron un mirada electrizante entre ambos en señal de desafio.

"Hombres..." - dijeron Maylu y Yai mientras negaban con la cabeza, esos dos nunca aprenderán a madurar.

"Shhh. Silencio chicos, el siguiente ya va a comenzar" - su maestra de la escuela primaria les habló mientras prestaban atención al escenario.

 _"¡Damas y Caballeros, en seguida daremos inicio al segundo combate del domo principal. Tenemos como participantes al niño llamado Valiant Wesker y su NetNavi Axl"_ \- la comentarista anunció mientras mostraba las imagenenes de los respectivos concursantes. La mayoría del publico comenzó a susurrar entre ellos tras escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Valiant Wesker?. Creo que ese nombre me suena" - susurró Yai mientras trataba de recordar.

 _"Aquí tenemos sus datos..._ " dijo Ribitta mientras leía la hoja - _"¡Que sorprendente, al parecer es el concursante más joven del torneo ya que solo tiene 6 años y no solo eso, el y su NetNavi han logrado una racha de 250 victorias consecutivas. Esto si que es nuevo!" -_ y justo cuando terminó de hablar. En la salida principar vieron entrar a un niño peli verde-azul.

"¿250 victorias consectivas? Eso suena imposible para un niño tan joven como él" - dijo Mary estupefacta.

"Bueno Maestra Mary, los niños de hoy en día aprenden mucho que en otras generaciones, solo mire a sus estudiantes" - comentó el hombre calvo que estaba a su lado, Maysa, el pescador de la ciudad y maestro de los peces.

"¿250 victorias, ustedes opinan amigos? ¿De habrá conseguido esa racha ganadora?" - Lan preguntó algo incredulo.

"Creo que he escuchado el nombre de ese NetNavi en algún lugar. Según lo apodaban, 'El NetNavi que copea'" - dijo Tory.

"¿El NetNavi que copea?"

"Si, yo también he oído algo así. Cuentan los rumores de que puede tomar la forma de su oponente" - comentó Maylu.

"¿De verdad?, eso suena increible" - dijo Dex con los ojos abiertos.

"Oigan, ¿como es que soy el único que no sabe de eso?" - inquirió Lan ofendido porque se sentía excluido.

 _ **"Tal vez porque no lees mucho las noticias, Lan"**_ \- respondió Megaman en tono de burla, su operador simplemente movió el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ahora resulta que hasta su NetNavi sabe más que él.

"¿Tu que opinas, Yai?" - Maylu le preguntó a su amiga de baja estatura pero no recibió respuesta - "¿Mmm, Yai?"

"Sigo creyendo que ese nombre me suena..." - susurró diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

 _ **"¿Señorita Yai?"**_ \- su NetNavi Glide le habló y esta salió de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh, que pasa?" - dijo algo desconcertada.

"Hola, Tierra llamando a Ayano. ¿Que tanto estabas pensando?" - la pelirroja le preguntó nuevamente.

"Oh nada, no es nada amigos. En serio"

"Estabaas pensando en ese chico, ¿no me digas que te gusta?" - Lan le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Tenían algo en común, eran demasiado bajos en el sentido estatura pero con gran inteligencia.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no seas tonto Lan! ¡Ni siquiera se si lo haya conocido antes!" - exclamó la rubia con trenzas con las mejillas rosadas.

"¿Entonces si lo conoces?" - Tory le preguntó curioso.

"Si, no... tal vez, pero no recuerdo cuando y en que momento fue" - respondió Yai mientras se rascaba la cabeza. A pesar de ser una niña muy inteligente, había veces que le fallaba la memoria en el caso de recordar a la gente, tal vez una memoria de corto plazo pero la verdad es que si conoció al participante mencionado algúna vez. Nuevamente prestaron atención y ya vieron a los concursantes ya en sus respectivas lados de la arena

 _"Veamos si su NetNavi es tan bueno dicen"_ \- pensó Lan ansioso de ver a ese chico en acción.

Mientras tanto, Valiant ya estaba listo para iniciar la Netbattle. No sin antes una pequeña charla con su rival.

"¡Ja!, ¿cómo se les ocurre enviar a un camaronsito como este en un torneo para verdaderos jugadores?" - su rival, que era un adolescente se mufó de la estatura del niño pero este no le afectó el comentario - "¡Espero que hayas traído a tu mami porque vas a salir llorando del torneo!" - dijo mientras conectaba su PET a la terminal.

 _"Entre más grande la soberbia, peor será la caída..."_ \- Valiant pensó seguro mientras jalaba el cable de su PET - "¡Conexión. Axl, poder!"

* * *

 **En el Mundo Virtual  
**

Ya conectados a la arena, los NetNavis de sus respectivos dueños aparecieron en un rayo de luz.

"Jo jo, esto será pan comido" - comentó el Navi con una sonrisa confiada mientras crujía sus nudillos. Axl por otro lado, permaneció totalmente tranquilo porque no estaba intimidado, aun si rival era el doble del tamaño que él.

 _ **"Entre mas grande la soberbia, peor será la caída..."**_

 ***Tuuuuuuuuum!* (Sonido de la campana) - Las letras "Comienzen la Batalla" aparecieron en pantalla indicando que el combate ya comenzó.  
**

 _ **"¡Vamos allá, amigo!"**_ \- exclamó el joven con entusiasmo y su ciber-guerrero asintió con la cabeza. _  
_

"¡Siiii!" - el NetNavi se abalanzó contra Axl pero este seguía sin mover ni un solo musculo - "¡Recibe esto, sabandija!" - intentó golpearle con su puño y este chocó contra el suelo provocando una gran nube de humo.

 _ **"¡Es increible, la pelea ya inició y esto ya se puso intenso. Espero que Axl no haya salido herido después de ese ataque!"** \- _ habló Ribitta impresionada por la apertura.

"Je je je, ya lo vencí!" - el navi se burló mientras sacaba su puño del suelo pero para su sorpresa no había nada - "¡¿Quéeeee?!"

"Disculpa, ¿me buscabas?" - habló una voz detrás suyo y cuando el mastodonte giró la vista se topó con el NetNavi de armadura azul oscuro - "Buu!" - le espantó y saltó del susto.

 _ **"¡¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a eso?!"**_ \- preguntó el adolescente perplejo, tal vez era un error porque nadie evade de los ataques de su guerrero.

 _ **"Hmph, si eso te impresionó, entonces no has visto nada. Atácalo Axl"**_ \- Valiant le ordenó y este sonrió.

"Será todo un placer" - en ese instante Axl desapareció de la vista de us rival dejandolo confundido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, apareció justo enfrente de él - **"¡Thrust Punch!"** _-_ Axl impulsó su mano derecha y lo golpeó directamente en el abdomen del NetNavi mandandolo a estrellarse hacia el otro extremo de la pantalla. Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados de la impresión, hasta ahora nunca habían visto a un NetNavi que tuviera una fuerza similar a esa.

 _ **"¡Oh no!"**_

 _ **"Acaba con él"**_ \- justo cuando dijo eso, Axl sacó sus pistolas gemelas y comenzó a dispar al navi que todavía no se había levantado debido al ataque que acaba de recibir, se cubrió con sus manos pero de todas formas no era suficiente ya que la lluvia de balas lo atacaban por todo el cuerpo.

 _ **"¡Desconectate!"**_ \- su operador, sin más remedio quitó el cable del monitor dejando salir a su NetNavi

 ***Tuuuuuuuuuum!* - la campana sonó y las letras "Fin de la Batalla" aparecieron en pantalla indicando que el duelo había terminado.**

* * *

 **De Vuelta al Mundo Real  
**

"¡No puede ser. Perdí con un comaronsito!" - exclamó el adolescente mientras se tocaba la cabeza con las dos manos porque había sido sacado del torneo un simple niño.

"Pues parece que este camaronsito, muerde como un tiburón" - Valiant se burló de su rival y este salió llorando como un bebé.

 _"¡Que espectacular encuentro, el participante Valiant y NetNavi Axl vencieron a sus oponentes en tan solo... ¡¿10 segundos?!. Eso es un nuevo record!"_ \- la comentarista dijo con mucho entusiasmo y decidió bajar del palco para hacerle una pequeña entrevista.

Mientras tanto, el publico estaba aclamando de la emoción por el combate que el niño peli-verde azul les acaba de ofrecer, Valiant por educación saludó a sus fans aunque sentía un poco de pena. Fue entonces cuando una mujer se le acercó.

"Buenas tarde joven Valiant, soy la comentarista principal del torneo Ribitta. Ha sido impresionante la batalla que dieron tu y tu NetNavi. Dinos, ¿cómo te sientes que pasaste la primera ronda?" - le preguntó amablemente mientras le acercaba el microfono.

"Emm bueno yo..." - Valiant tuvo un pequeño problema pero luego se calmó y se aclaró la garganta - "¡Me siento emocionado, finalmente pude ingresar a este torneo después de tanta espera y ahora Axl y yo vinimos hasta acá para demostrar que tan bueno somos y no para niñerías. Espero encontrarme con un oponente digno durante el torneo y que den lo mejor de si" - dio su más sincera opinión.

"Owww que tierno" - dijo la comentarista con el sombrero de rana, sintió ternura por las pequeñas pero grandes palabras del niño - "¡Ya lo oyeron amigos, esperamos ver mucho de esto durante el resto del torneo. Asi que den su mejor actuación y que gane el mejor guerrero!"

Mientras tanto en las gradas, el grupo de Lan y su pandilla estaba de la misma forma que el resto del publico.

"Wow, es mejor de lo que imaginé" - comentó Lan estupefacto por la netbattle que vio. Chiquito pero picoso - "¿Tu crées lo mismo Megaman?"

 _ **"Mhmm, así es Lan. Tal parece que este torneo será más emocionante de lo que creíamos"**_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya muero de ganas con enfrentarme a ese niño y a NetNavi" - dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Ahora ya tenía a un nuevo rival al que tenía el ojo encima, después de Chaud Blaze y Protoman claro.

Y así el Gran Torneo N-1 había comenzado, emocionantes batallas y poderosos guerreros estaban a punto de dar un evento que marcará para la posteridad. ¿Que cosas aguardará para nuestros amigos?. Lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo.

 **FIN**

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar Ending Oficial de la Serie)  
**

* * *

 _ **Bien amigos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo. ¿Cómo quedo?, diganlo en los Reviews para decirme cualquier duda o aclaración.  
**_

 _ **Y asi amigos, es como inicia la saga de mi primera de mi OC, aquellos que todavía no entiendan el trama, les vuelvo a recomendar que vean la serie cuanto antes o que al menos jueguen los juegos de la GBA. Pero de igual forma pueden consultarme cuando quieran y lo haré con todo gusto.**_

 _ **Si hay algo que dejé pasar o que lo haya malinterpretado, haganmelo saber, eso me ayudaría mucho y espero verlos la siguiente actualización. Los otros capitulo de mis historias ya estan casi listos para que los puedan leer.**_

 _ **Aqui me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n**_


End file.
